Lagu Sedih
by Yvne F.S. Devolnueht
Summary: ** COMPLETE ** Hanya ada satu hal yang bisa membuat seorang Uchiha merasa bingung, bahkan membuang jauh harga dirinya. Dan hal itu adalah... * 'cause you're giving me the strength to say... share your life and be my--- * Read & Review, please...?
1. Chapter 1

**oookay..  
fic sasusaku lainnya..  
nyeh !  
:3**

**dengerin Lagu Sedih-nya sekalian..  
biar dapet 'feelnya'  
(halah!)**

**warning!  
OOCness is in the air..!**

**Naruto bukan punya sayah.  
Lagu Sedih juga bukan punya sayah.  
hampura euy!  
:p**

**italic -- lirik lagu**

* * *

Spotted at Konoha's Gate ; the Homecoming King Uchiha Sasuke sedang bersama dengan _sahabat_nya -- Uzumaki Naruto.

"Keh. Tentu saja ia begitu! Apa yang kau harapkan, hah?? Dia memelukmu dan menagis bahagia??", Naruto terdengar sedikit emosi dengan perkataanya itu.

Sasuke menatap lurus, "Ya, sebenarnya. Setidaknya itu yang aku _perkirakan_."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum sinis, "Kau _menyedihkan _teme, sangat."

Topik ini dimulai dari seorang gadis yang kita semua tahu, Haruno Sakura. Ia telah berubah, itulah yang dipikirkan Sasuke dan dibicarakannya pada Naruto. Yang cuma disambut perkataan sarkasme dari lelaki pirang itu.

Sudah setahun sejak Sasuke kembali dan menyesuaikan diri dengan sekitar. Tentu saja tidak semua orang bisa menerimanya seperti dulu lagi. Bagaimanapun juga, dialah yang pergi _berkhianat. _Sasuke sangat sadar akan hal itu, dan ia menerimanya dengan baik. Satu-satunya yang ia tidak mengerti adalah ; Haruno Sakura.

Ketika ia kembali, dengan hampir seluruh penduduk berbisik sinis tentangnya, Sakura tidak masuk dalam barisan ayo-kita musuhi-Uchiha-dia-adalah-jahat. Tapi ia juga tidak melompat kegirangan dan memeluk Sasuke seperti tidak ada hari esok atau aktif dalam mengatur pesta selamat datang yang diusulkan Konohamaru.

Ia ada di sana, ikut tersenyum. Meneteskan sedikit air mata saat mengucapkan 'selamat datang'. Tetap bersikap baik, meski keceriannya berbeda dengan yang dulu.

_begitu indahnya untuk dikenang..,  
saat kamu masih mengejar cintaku..._

Ia masih tersenyum ramah pada Sasuke. Tapi, dengan suatu cara, Sasuke tahu kalau senyum yang diberikan Sakura untuknya, bukan senyum untuk _Sasuke-kun_ yang dulu. Senyum ramah itu sama dengan yang Sakura berikan pada semua orang.

_begitu manisnya tangismu..,  
untuk memohon hadirku ke dalam hidupmu..._

Dan yang paling membuat Sasuke berpikir keras adalah : kenyataan bahwa Sakura _mungkin _tidak mencintainya seperti dulu lagi.

_katamu kau tak akan tinggalkan aku, sakiti aku, lukai aku..,  
tapi kau ternyata tinggalkan aku sendiri...  
_

Apakah Sakura terlalu lelah menunggu? Apakah Sasuke tidak lagi berati apa-apa baginya? Apakah Sakura telah mempunyai seseorang yang tidak membuatnya menangis, tapi bahagia..??

_katamu kau tak akan pernah duakan hatimu.., cintamu..._

Pikiran yang terakhir itu membuat Sasuke merasakan sedikit sengatan pada hatinya.

Sasuke menanyakan hal ini pada Naruto. Dan menerima jawaban, "Aku sendiri juga tidak mengenalnya lagi.."

Jawaban yang disertai dengan raut hampa dari si pirang itu tentu tidak menambah baik suasana. Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya, merasa inilah saatnya untuk bicara pada Sakura.

Sasuke berjalan mengelilingi Konoha. Ia tahu ia harus bicara pada Sakura, tapi ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia bicarakan. Langkahnya tenang, meski di hatinya ia tak keruan. Pandangannya melayang ke arah bangku di mana ia menidurkan Sakura hitungan tahun yang lalu. Kalau diingat, di tempat itulah ia paling sering menyakiti Sakura, setidaknya itulah yang diopinikan oleh Naruto.

_kemana perginya kamu yang dulu...?  
yang maunya selalu dekat dengan aku..._

Senyum Sasuke sedikit tersirat. Di hadapan bangku itulah Sakura menangis, mengatakan hal-hal yang akan ia lakukan atau ingin lakukan bersamanya, mengatakan bahwa ia _sangat mencintainya..._

_kemana perginya cinta yang dulu...?  
yang pernah kau tikam ke dalam jantungku..._

Bisikan-bisikan orang menyertai langkah Sasuke. Ia tak peduli lagi. Langkahnya menuntun ia ke arah Rumah Sakit Konoha. Tempat Sakura ada, dan mungkin bersedia diajak _bicara._

"Permisi, saya ingin menemui Haruno Sakura. Apa ia ada?", Sasuke bertanya pada petugas di meja depan. Seketika itu juga satu suara lembut terdengar, "Sasuke...?"

_katamu kau tak akan tinggalkan aku, sakiti aku, lukai aku..,  
tapi kau ternyata tinggalkan aku sendiri..._

Mereka berjalan ke arah taman yang tidak jauh dari Rumah Sakit. Duduk di ayunan yang membelakangi matahari yang kian tenggelam. Hening.

"Sakura, aku..", Sasuke menatapnya. Mata tosca itu.. Yang dulu selalu bersinar ketika terdengar 'Sasuke-kun..!'

"Hmm..?", Sakura mulai mendorong ayunan dengan kakinya.

Sasuke kehilangan kata-kata. Dipalingkannya muka ke arah anak-anak yang sedang bermain.

_katamu kau tak akan pernah duakan hatimu.., cintamu..._

Ayunan Sakura membawanya mendorong angin. Rambutnya tersisir lembut dengan cahaya senja.

Sasuke menarik nafas, "Sakura.., maafkan aku..!"

Ayunan Sakura berhenti. Ia menatap dalam ke arah mata gelap Sasuke, "Apa...?"

"Maafkan aku.. Aku.., tahu aku salah...", Sasuke menatapnya balik. Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca, ia tersenyum kecil.

"Maaf..?? Itu yang ingin kau sampaikan..?", Sakura menjawab dengan suara yang mulai tergetar.

"Iya.. Aku tidak mengerti, yang aku tahu, dari semua orang, kau-lah yang paling berubah..", Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura, "Aku ingin kau yang dulu.."

Sakura terdiam, air matanya bergulir pelan. Dilepasnya genggaman Sasuke dan ia menjawab, "Beri aku 3 alasan, kenapa aku harus memaafkanmu.."

Sasuke sedikit terkejut, ia menarik nafas, "Satu, aku baru sadar kalau aku sangat membutuhkanmu. Dua, aku benar-benar menyesal atas semuanya. Dan tiga...", Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam-dalam, "..kau adalah orang yang mencintaiku..."

Sekali lagi Sakura tersenyum.

_katamu kau tak akan tinggalkan aku, sakiti aku, lukai aku..,  
tapi kau ternyata tinggalkan aku sendiri..._

"Ada banyak hal yang terjadi saat kau pergi, Sasuke...", Sakura berkata-kata.

Sasuke hanya terdiam.

_katamu kau tak akan pernah duakan hatimu.., cintamu..._

"Dan ada banyak hal yang kau tidak ketahui..-"

"Sakura, aku...-"

"Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi, Sasuke."

Sakura menyelesaikan perkataannya dengan helaan nafas. Sasuke menatap kosong.

"Ini sudah terlalu lama, aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit..", Sakura beranjak dari ayunannya, "Sampai nanti, Sasuke..."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dilihatnya badan Sakura yang berjalan menjauh. '_Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali..._'

"Sakura..!", ia berjalan mendekati Sakura yang berbalik dengan tangan yang menghapus air matanya, "Aku mohon..., bisakah kita mulai dari awal...??"

"Hah..?", Sakura sedikit menahan tawa.

"Iya, kita mulai dari awal..", Sasuke menegaskan.

_katamu kau tak akan pernah duakan hatimu.., cintamu..._

Diulurkannya tangan dan berkata, "Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Kau...?"

Sakura tersenyum lirih, disambutnya tangan itu, dan ia berkata pelan, "Haruno Sakura..."

Dan dari titik itu, hidup seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan pernah sama seperti dulu...

**--to be concluded...**

* * *

**hhft.  
sasusaku emang irresistable!  
XD  
I just have to wrote about 'em  
I mean, who's not?  
:p**

**gimana..?  
mau dilanjutinkah??****atau disudahi aja -- dikarenakan geje tingkat tinggi..??  
whatever it is, tell me what do you think on review..**

**thanks for reading .****  
xo xo,  
Yvne-Devolnueht**


	2. Chapter 2

**sasusaku IS irresistable.  
can you believe I already updated it??  
:p**

**Naruto bukan punya Yvne..  
Back at One juga bukan..**

**WARNING  
OOCness, still..**

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

_ It's undeniable;  
That we should be together_

Ada bagian dari diriku sendiri yang merasa konyol karena terus merasa harus berbicara dengannya.

_  
It's unbelievable;  
How I used to say that I fall never_

Ada sebagian lagi yang mengejek diriku sendiri karena pembicaraan dengannya akan membuatku menarik semua penolakan yang pernah aku lakukan.

_  
The basis is need to know,  
If you don't know just how I feel..._

Dan ada bagian yang sibuk memikirkan bagaimana cara meyakinkannya bahwa aku-lah yang melakukan semua yang akan aku lakukan ini.

_  
Then let me show you now  
That I'm for real..  
If all the things in time;  
Time will reveal..._

Ketika aku mengatakannya, aku tidak bisa mencerna yang aku dengar. Aku memincingkan mata untuk memastikan pada diriku sendiri kalau memang _itu _yang dia tanyakan. _'Kenapa'._

"Beri aku 3 alasan, kenapa aku harus memaafkanmu.."

_ One  
You're like a dream come true  
Two  
Just wanna be with you  
Three  
Girl it's plain to see that you're the only one for me  
Four  
Repeat steps one through three  
Five  
Make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done,  
Then I start back at one..._

"Satu, aku baru sadar kalau aku sangat membutuhkanmu. Dua, aku benar-benar menyesal atas semuanya. Dan tiga...", aku menatapnya serius, "..kau adalah orang yang mencintaiku..."

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa 3 hal itu yang keluar dari mulutku. Setelah aku memikirkannya ulang, seluruh bagian diriku menyalahkan ketidakbisaan aku dalam memilih alasan. Aku hanya bisa terdiam memandangnya tersenyum; senyum ramah yang ia berikan ke semua orang. Senyum yang tidak berbeda dengan yang ia berikan pada Kakashi, Naruto, dan siapapun itu pengganti tempatku. Aku hanya mendengar ia menggumamkan sesuatu sampai aku terhenyak dan berkata, "Sakura, aku...-"

"Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi, Sasuke."

_ So incredible  
The way things work themselves out  
And all emotional  
once you know what its all about_

Saat itu juga, aku yakin dia benar-benar bukan Sakura yang dulu. Waktu telah mengubahnya. Kejadian-kejadian telah merubahnya. Dan yang aku tahu pasti, perubahan itu sangat tidak baik, untukku. Sakura mengatakan ia harus kembali ke rumah sakit. Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Sampai aku memandangi sosoknya yang berjalan menjauh.

Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali...

"Sakura..!", aku berjalan ke arahnya.  
Ia berbalik dengan punggung tangan menghapus apa yang aku yakini sebagai air mata.

_ And undesirable  
For us to be apart  
Never would have made it very far  
Cause you know that you got the keys to my heart..._

"Aku mohon..., bisakah kita mulai dari awal...??"

_ One  
You're like a dream come true  
Two  
Just wanna be with you  
Three  
Girl it's plain to see that you're the only one for me_

"Hah..?", Sakura mengeluarkan senyum yang menahan.

_ Four  
Repeat steps one through three  
Five  
Make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done,  
Then I start back at one..._

"Iya, kita mulai dari awal..", aku mengulurkan tangan dengan kaku, "Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Kau...?"

Ia sedikit tersenyum dan menjabat tanganku, "Haruno Sakura..."

Aku tidak tahu kenapa, saat itu aku merasa ada sayap yang mengepak di perutku.

_ Say farewell to the dark of night  
I see the coming of the sun  
I feel like a little child  
Whose life has just begun_

"Er..-aku tahu ini sedikit aneh, tapi... Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi, kalau... kau tidak sibuk...", aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa hal itu keluar begitu saja.

Sakura mengangkat alis. Aku merasa itu bukan pertanda baik.

"Maaf, Uchiha-san.. Tapi aku tidak menerima ajakan dari orang yang baru aku kenal..."

Apa...? Dia memanggilku _apa_..??

"Kita harus saling mengenal lebih dekat, baru aku akan menerima ajakanmu..."

Aku terdiam, dan aku merasa telah ditampar - dengan cara tertentu.

_ You came and breathed new life  
Into this lonely heart of mine...  
You threw out the life line  
just in the nick of time..._

"Aku harap kau tidak keberatan, aku harus kembali bekerja. Sampai nanti..."

Aku masih terdiam. Bahkan pikiranku tidak bekerja. Dan yang aku setengah teriakan ketika ia sudah agak menjauh adalah;

"Sakura-chan!"

Ia berbalik cepat dengan mata setengah terbelalak.  
Aku tersenyum, untuk tamparan balik yang aku berikan.

"Aku **akan **mengenalmu lebih jauh...!", Sakura terlihat kaget. Heh, aku tahu aku akan memenangkan ini. Ketika ia membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, aku dengan cepat memotong, "Sampai nanti!", dan menghilang dengan cepat.

Siapa bilang mulai dari awal berati menggunakan cara _baik_...?

**--to be continue...**

* * *

**nyeheh.  
nyeheheh.  
nyeheheheheh!  
X3**

**I don't know with you,  
but I think this fic will be a loooong one.  
cha!  
XD**

**share your mind in review...  
xo xo,  
Yvne-Devolnueht**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAN'T HELP TO UPDATED.  
it's a few hour ago,  
and now.  
hha!  
:D**

**Naruto bukan punya Yvne.  
Too Little Too Late juga bukaan.  
nyeh!  
:3**

**ooc ooc..  
it's a WARN**

* * *

Spotted at Konoha Hospital ; The Homecoming King is waiting for certain pink-haired kunoichi. Oh karma.., don't you just **loved** it...?

Beberapa orang mulai keluar dari pintu rumah sakit. Shift siang telah selesai, menandakan tidak lama lagi Uchiha Sasuke akan menunggu. Tapi ketika stampede berkurang dan akhirnya hanya ada 1-2 orang yang melangkah keluar, Sasuke memutuskan ; enough waiting. Dia berjalan masuk dan segera bertanya pada salah satu medic-nin.

"Permisi, apa Haruno Sakura sudah keluar?"

"Haruno-san? Seharusnya sudah.., coba anda cari di bagian..-oh! Itu dia!", medic-nin itu menunjuk ke arah belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke menggumamkan terima kasih dan menghampiri Sakura yang sedang menulis sesuatu di meja resepsionis.

"Siap pulang?", katanya begitu sampai di samping Sakura.

_ Come with me, stay the night  
You say the words but boy it don't feel right  
What do you expect me to say..? (You know it's just too little too late..)_

Sakura menoleh sedikit, "Uchiha-san...? Wah.., aku tidak menyangka kau datang..", katanya sambil terus menulis.

"Aku bilang aku **akan **mengenalmu lebih jauh, kan..? Kenapa tidak dimulai sekarang..?", Sasuke memperhatikan tangan Sakura yang bergerak cepat di atas lembaran kertas, "Aku antar kau pulang.."

_ You take my hand, and you say you've changed  
But boy you know your begging won't fool me  
Because to you it's just a game..._

"Yukii-san, tolong sampaikan ini ke Tsunade-sama..", Sakura menyerahkan kertas tadi ke seseorang di balik meja, "Baiklah. Ayo!", Sakura mengambil tas kecilnya.

Sasuke menaikkan alis, "Apa..?"

Sakura tersenyum kecil, "Kau bilang akan mengantarku pulang kan...? Ayo.., sudah semakin malam..", dengan itu, Sakura mulai berjalan dan Sasuke mengikuti di sampingnya.

_ So let me go now...  
'Cause time has made me strong  
I'm starting to move on..._

"Jadi..., kau bekerja di rumah sakit..?", Sasuke berusaha memulai pembicaraan.

Sakura hanya mengangguk, "Emm-hm."

"Kau tidak bekerja, Uchiha-san..?"

"Tolong, apapun asal **tidak **'Uchiha-san'..", Sasuke berkata tegas, "dan.. tidak, aku belum menemukan pekerjaan yang tepat."

Sekali lagi Sakura mengangguk, "Baiklah, **Sasuke**..", ia menekankan pada bagian 'Sasuke'.

_ I'm gonna say this now;  
Your chance has come and gone..,  
And you know..._

"Sakura-chan -- tidak apa kan aku memanggilmu begitu?? -- Kenapa kau tidak bercerita tentang hidupmu..? Itu akan sangat membantu dalam 'mengenal lebih jauh'..", Sasuke melihat ke arah Sakura.

"Hmm.. Ya.., aku rasa kau boleh memanggilku apapun... Dan aku tidak akan bercerita. Aku tidak akan mempermudah-mu, Sasuke. Asal kau tahu saja.", jawabnya sambil tersenyum, "Kenapa tidak _kau_ saja yang cerita...?"

_ It's just too little too late  
A little too wrong  
And I can't wait...  
But you know all the right things to say... (You know it's just too little too late)_

"Selain aku ada di sini dan sedang berusaha 'berteman' denganmu..- aku kira ceritaku terlalu panjang untuk jadi bahan obrolan sekarang.", we all know Uchiha wouldn't give up that easy, don't we..? Dan itu akan menambah seru...

"Baik... Tidak apa..", Sakura melirik Sasuke dengan senyum yang penuh arti.

_ You say you dream of my face,  
But you don't like me..,  
You just like the chase...  
To be real, it doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)_

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Sakura-chan, boleh aku tahu kenapa kau bersikap dingin?", Sasuke mengatakannya, wow.

"Entahlah.. Mungkin karena aku telah mengalami suatu masa yang buruk tentang 'dekat dengan pria'..."

_ I was young and in love..  
I gave you everything but it wasn't enough..  
And now you wanna communicate..._

"Benarkah...?", Sasuke mengikuti permainan Sakura, "Apa yang _pria itu _lakukan...?"

"Tidak banyak, sebenarnya.. Dia jarang melakukan _sesuatu_ padaku. Maksudku, dia bukan tipe aktif...", Sakura menjawab, "Dia hanya mengacuhkanku selama...- yang aku ingat. Dan dia meninggalkanku dengan harapan kosong. Itu saja."

_ Go find someone else..  
I'm letting you go, I'm lovin myself..  
You gotta problem..?  
But don't come askin me for help..  
'Cause you know..._

"Wow.. Itu...- buruk...", Sasuke memasang muka peduli.

"Oh, tidak apa.. Kau tahu, setelah 5 tahun, aku rasa aku sudah meninggalkan masa itu di belakang."

_ It's just too little too late  
A little too wrong  
And I can't wait...  
But you know all the right things to say... (You know it's just too little too late)_

"Maksudmu.., kau sudah, er..-melupakannya...?", Sasuke bertanya hati-hati.

Sakura melihatnya, dan berkata pelan tapi cukup tegas, "Ya. Aku sudah melupakannya."

_ You say you dream of my face,  
But you don't like me..,  
You just like the chase...  
To be real, it doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)_

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Oh, crap.

"Kau tahu, itu menuju **tepat** ke daerah yang biasa disebut 'hati'..", Sasuke berusaha memutar balik permainan.

"Benarkah...?? Wow, aku tidak tahu kau **punya **hati...", kata Sakura. All hail sarcasm.

"Ouch.", Sasuke berkata dengan satu tangan di dadanya.

"Haha.. Maaf, Sasuke.. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku berkata seperti itu...", Sakura tertawa.

Sasuke memperhatikannya, "Akhirnya."

"Hm? Apa?", Sakura menatapnya.

"Kau tertawa.., akhirnya.", Sasuke menjawab dengan senyum. Oh. My. Lord.

Sakura memalingkan mukanya, sedikit blushing...

_ I can love with all of my heart, baby..  
I know I have so much to give...  
But with a player like you, I don't have a prayer..  
And that's the way to live... _

"Sudah sampai..", kata Sakura sambil mengeluarkan kunci, "Terima kasih, Sasuke..."

"Hn.", ia memperhatikan Sakura yang membuka pintu rumahnya, "Sakura-chan...?"

"Ya?", Sakura berbalik dari pintu.

"Apa ada kemungkinan kau memasukkan kembali 'masa yang kau lupakan' tadi ke dalam hidupmu...?"

_ It's just too little too late  
A little too wrong  
And I can't wait...  
But you know all the right things to say... (You know it's just too little too late)_

"Entahlah... Menurutmu...?"

"Pria itu pasti berubah, Sakura-chan. Dan, ya, menurutku masa itu mungkin akan kembali..."

Sakura tersenyum, "Kau tahu apa yang aku pelajari selama 5 tahun ini...?"

"Apa...?"

"_Jangan pernah berharap pada kemungkinan_...", katanya memincingkan mata. Sasuke terhenyak.

_ You say you dream of my face,  
But you don't like me..,  
You just like the chase...  
To be real, it doesn't matter anyway.. (You know it's just too little too late)_

"Selamat malam, Sasuke...", Sakura menutup pintu.

Spotted at Sakura's house ; our Homecoming King being knocked out by a certain pink-haired kunoichi. The score now ; 1-0 for Sakura...

**--to be continue...**

* * *

**in your face, Sasuke!  
XD**

**review, please...?  
xo xo,  
Yvne-Devolnueht**


	4. Chapter 4

**nyeheheh.  
pokoknya gitu lah!  
:3  
no komen dasyadd!**

**Naruto bukan punya Yvne.  
Damaged juga bukan.  
oalaaa..  
x3**

**ooc, anyone...?**

* * *

Haruno Sakura dihadapkan dengan satu kotak kecil dengan isi sebuah perhiasan yang akan membuat gadis manapun menahan nafas kala seorang lelaki memberikannya. It's a little white ring with diamond on it. See, I always say, biggest prize come from the smallest box...

"Tsukihiro..., aku...", Sakura melihat cincin itu dengan bingung, "Apa kita tidak terlalu cepat...?"

Lelaki di seberang meja tersenyum dengan penuh keyakinan, "Tidak, Saku... Kita sudah dekat selama satu tahun..!"

"Aku tahu, Tsuki... Tapi aku, dan ninja, dan - maksudku - kehidupan ninjaku dan segalanya... Apa kau benar-benar yakin? Aku takut segala kondisi nanti..-"

"Aku mengerti, Saku. Aku mengenalmu, aku menerimamu dan kehidupanmu, dan aku tidak peduli dengan kondisi apapun yang akan kau bicarakan...!"

Sakura menatap cincinnya. Berbagai pemikiran muncul di kepalanya.

Siapa yang akan ia beritahu dulu...?  
Bagaimana ia memberitahunya...?  
_Haruskah ia memberitahu...?_

Tidak bisa dipungkiri ia telah menggeser kehidupannya, mengucilkan dirinya sendiri dari komunitas. Menjalani kehidupannya sendirian, atau lebih tepatnya, mengenal Tsukihiro tanpa ada yang tahu. Tidak Naruto, tidak Kakashi, bahkan Ino hanya mendengar ceritanya tentang Tsuki tanpa pernah bertemu langsung dengan orang yang dimaksud.

Kadang ia berpikir, mungkin ia memang berubah. Tapi itu semua demi masa depannya. Dan salah satu masa depannya itu sekarang ada di hadapannya. Or so she thought...

Dengan senyum dan helaan nafas, Sakura melihat ke arah Tsukihiro yang tersenyum menanti, "Aku rasa jawabanku iya..."

Spotted at Konoha's fine dining: Sushi Tei ; our lovely pinky is no longer an available cherry-blossom. Wonder what will the ex-avenger do for react when he knows this...

* * *

"Kamu apa??", Yamanaka muda meletakkan bunga-bunga di tangannya, atau lebih tepatnya membanting.

_Would have given up my life for you…  
Guess it's true what they say about love;  
It's blind…_

"Kau tidak harus berteriak, Ino...", Sakura menghela nafas, "Dan kalau memang kau tidak dengar, aku bilang aku menerima lamaran Tsukihiro..."

"Kau..- dia..- laki-laki yang kau ceritakan itu...??"

Sakura mengangguk.

_ Girl, you lied straight to my face  
Looking in my eyes  
And I believed you 'cause I loved you more than life..._

"Oh Tuhan, Sakura... Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya...!"

"Kenapa kau harus mengenalnya?? Aku yang akan menjalani semua ini, dan aku tidak butuh saran siapapun. Aku cukup dewasa untuk memutuskan semua sendirian!", Sakura membalik dengan sedikit emosi.

Ino menggeleng tidak percaya.

_ And all you had to do  
Was apologize..._

"Ya, benar. Kau adalah _kau_. Meski aku tidak yakin apa aku mengenal kau yang_ kau. _Benar, kau yang mengambil keputusan. Kau tahu apa yang lebih baik?? Harusnya aku tidak memberitahuku sekarang. Akan lebih bagus kalau suatu hari nanti aku dan yang lainnya menerima undangan pernikahanmu dan ketika kami bertanya 'siapa laki-laki itu, Sakura?' kau akan menjawab ' oh, tidak penting, karena aku tidak butuh saran dari siapapun!' dan kami akan menahan nafas antara bingung dan marah karena yang kami tahu _kami bukanlah 'siapapun', **kami teman-temanmu **_kalau-kalu kau LUPA.", Ino berbicara dengan nafas tersengal menahan marah.

Sakura terdiam, ia mencerna kata-kata Ino. Dan sebagian dari dirinya merasa tertusuk. Ia menutup matanya yang mulai berair dengan tangan tergetar.

_ You didn't say you're sorry...  
I don't understand...  
You don't care that you hurt me...  
And now I'm half the man..,  
That I used to be when it was you and me..._

"Aku tidak mengeti, Saku... Kau bicara seakan kami ini panghalang..., dan perlu kau tahu, kami tidak akan mengahalangimu dari kebahagiaanmu... Aku hanya ingin kau bercerita, jadi kita bisa menjalaninya bersama... Kecuali..., kalau kau tidak menginginkannya..."

Sakura menggeleng, beberapa air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya, "Tidak... Aku ingin kalian ada... Aku hanya..-", ia tenggelam dalam tangisannya.

_ You didn't love me enough...  
My heart may never mend...  
And you'll never get to love me, again..._

"Kau harus menemui Naruto dan yang lain, Saku... Harus...", Ino mengusap punggung Sakura, "Secepatnya..."

* * *

"Sakura-chan??", Naruto memalingkan wajah dari mangkuk ramen dan menatap sakura yang menarik kursi di sebelahnya. Sasuke ada di sisi lainnya.

"Hai Naruto...", Sakura tersenyum, "Dan Sasuke..."

_ Sadness has me at the end of the line..  
Helpless watched you break this heart of mine..._

Naruto tersenyum cerah, "Ada apa kau ke sini...? Maksudku, kebetulan kami juga di sini..."

Sakura tersadar akan hal yang akan ia bicarakan dan menarik nafas, "Aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu..."

Naruto dan Sasuke memberikan tatapan tanya.

_ And loneliness only wants you back, here with me...  
Common sense knows that you're not good enough for me...  
And all you had to do...  
Was apologize.., and mean it..._

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengundang kalian...", ia menghindari tatapan keduanya, "Ke.., em.., acara pertunanganku..."

_ But you didn't say you're sorry...  
I don't understand...  
You don't care that you hurt me...  
And now I'm half the man...,  
That I used to be when it was you and me..._

For a crowded street in one of busy nights in Konoha, there's an eerie silence coming from our favorite trio. And a little bird told me, that this quite isn't an ordinary one. Well, there's nothing more unordinary than a surprising news from couples, is it...?

Naruto, memalingkan tatapan pelan.  
Sasuke, menanti penjelasan Sakura dengan tatapan dalam.

"Aku telah menemui seseorang, namanya Tsukihiro.., dan dekat dengannya... Aku tahu aku salah tidak memberitahu kalian, dan kalian berhak marah.. Tapi ini sudah terjadi, dan aku rasa, kita harus menerimanya...", Sakura berusaha menjelakan, "Dia orang baik. Memang dia bukan ninja, tapi dia bilang, dia menerimaku dan kehidupanku... Dan...", Sakura menghela nafas, "Aku mencintainya..."

_ You didn't love me enough...  
My heart may never mend...  
And you'll never get to love me...-_

Sasuke tersenyum dan memalingkan pandangan.

"Aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit, ada panggilan darurat. Sampai nanti...!", tanpa memberi kesempatan menjawab, Sakura berjalan pergi.

* * *

Sakura keluar dari salah satu ruangan perawatan, terlihat lelah. Bukan karena banyaknya pasien, tapi atas pemikirannya tentang apa saja yang ia lakukan hari ini. Dia pergi memberitahu Ino, lalu memberitahu Naruto, dan_ Sasuke..._

Ia baru sadar kalau Sasuke yang ia beritahu adalah Sasuke yang meminta semua diulang dari awal. Sasuke yang hari-hari ini menemaninya. Sasuke yang setiap hari menitipkan kertas di meja administrasi rumah sakit yang bertuliskan 'Selamat pagi, Sakura-chan' jauh sebelum ia datang bekerja. Sasuke yang telah berubah menjadi apa yang ia inginkan, dulu...

Tapi sekarang semua berbeda.

Ia punya masa depan, begitu juga Sasuke. Dengan panggilan darurat selanjutnya, ia meyakinkan diri kalau Sasuke akan menemukan jalannya sendiri...

_ I wish like hell I could go back in time,  
Maybe then I could see how...  
_

Sakura menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan cepat. Ia hanya ingin pulang dan tidak bertemu siapapun. Tapi Sasuke berpikiran lain...

Ia berdiri di ruang tunggu rumah sakit. Menunggu, tepatnya.

"Sasuke...?", Sakura berjalan mendekatinya, "Sedang apa kau di sini...?"

"Menjemputmu.", Sasuke menjawab singkat.

Sakura melihat ke mata gelap itu. Mencari maksud dari seorang Uchiha. Tapi akhirnya dengan naif ia tersenyum mengiyakan.

Mereka berjalan seperti biasa, bicara seperti biasa, tapi Sakura merasa ada yang salah atas semua ini. Remember what they said, it feels so wrong, because it feels so right...

"Tunggu sebentar.", Sasuke memotong di tengah pembicaraan tentang persiapan pernikahab Neji dan Tenten, ia berlari ke seberang jalan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia kembali dengan dua cup hot-tea. Ia memberikan satu pada Sakura dan mereka mulai berjalan lagi.

"Sasuke..., aku minta maaf...", Sakura menggenggam cup teh-nya yang megepulkan uap hangat.

_ Forgiveness says that I should give you one more try...  
But it's too late, it's over now..._

Sasuke menatap kepala Sakura yang tertunduk.

"Untuk tidak memberitahu sebelumnya...", Sakura menatap mata Sasuke.

Sasuke meminum sedikit teh-nya dan mengangguk, "Setidaknya Naruto bisa tertawa karena aku ada di posisinya dulu.", katanya dengan tawa kecil.

Sakura tersenyum lirih, "Karena itu aku tidak menerimamu dulu... Karena aku tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi nantinya..."

"Hn? Apa maksudmu...?"

"Di hari Tsukihiro melamarku, semua terjadi seperti biasa... Kita makan siang bersama, mengobrol seperti biasa..., dan malamnya, aku sudah resmi bertunangan..."

Sasuke tersenyum dan memenepuk-nepuk kepala Sakura, "Jadi kau pikir kalau kau sudah bertunangan, kita tidak akan bisa seperti biasa lagi...?"

Sakura mengangguk.

_ You didn't say you're sorry...  
I don't understand..._

"Kita masih bisa melakukan hal-hal seperti biasa, Sakura... Tidak akan ada yang berubah..."

Sakura menatapnya lagi, "Ada yang sudah berubah pada namaku..."

Sasuke tertawa pelan, "Kau sudah menjadi Sakura-chan-nya orang lain... Tapi selebihnya, kita masih menjalani hari seperti biasa..."

Sakura menunduk. Ia merasa ini adalah awal dari perubahan lainnya.

"Sudah sampai...", Sasuke berkata, "Sepertinya ada yang menunggumu..."

Sakura mendongak. Melihat ke arah Tsukihiro yang menghampiri ia dan Sasuke.

"Hai, Saku... Kau pulang terlambat...", Tsukihiro mengecup kening Sakura.

_ You don't care that you hurt me...  
And now I'm half the man..._

Sakura tertawa kaku, "Iya..., banyak panggilan darurat hari ini...", ia menatap Sasuke.

"Temanmu...?", Tsukihiro bertanya. Sakura menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Aku Minami Tsukihiro, tunangan Sakura.", ia memperkenalkan diri dengan senyum ketika Sasuke membalas jabatannya.

"Aku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."

_ That I used to be when it was you and me...  
You didn't love me enough..._

"Dia teman se-timku...", Sakura menjelaskan.

"Aku tidak ingin menganggu kalian, aku rasa aku harus berpamitan...", Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana hitamnya.

"Kau tidak ingin masuk dulu...? Sebagai tanda terima kasih telah mengantar Saku pulang...", Tsukihiro menawarkan.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, "Tidak usah, aku pulang saja... Selamat malam, Sakura, Tsukihiro..."

Pasangan tunangan itu mengangguk dan masuk, menutup pintu. Di perjalanannya menjauh, tangan Sasuke terkepal...

Patience, Sasu-chan... Remember; good things come for those who wait...

_ My heart may never mend...  
And you'll never get to love me..., again..._

**tbc --**

* * *

**HUAH!!  
chapter terpanjang!  
hhe, segini panjang kata Yvne.  
:p  
maaf ya, kalo lagunya ga nyambung..  
maaf juga kalo gaje..  
amatiran sih...  
Dx**

**still, I'm hoping for reviews...  
xo xo ,  
Yvne Devolnueht**


	5. Chapter 5

**hm.  
kerja kilat!  
ini dia chapter 05!  
XD**

**makasih banget buat yang udah read &/ review...**

**Naruto bukan punya Yvne.  
Mine Again juga bukan.  
yaeyalaah.**

**ooc ooc .  
cha !  
XD**

* * *

"Kau akan datang, kan?", our blond hero talk to his bestfriend – the ex-avenger.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, tidak repot memalingkan muka dari buku yang sedang ia baca.

"Pasti seru! Ini pesta topeng!", Naruto menambahkan, "Hm, mungkin aku harus meminjam salah satu masker Kakashi-sensei… Hei, teme, di mana kau akan mendapatkan topeng??"

Sasuke menutup bukunya dengan helaan nafas, "Entahlah, mungkin di suatu di tempat yang tenang tanpa ada orang cerewet yang menggangguku."

"Hah?? Di mana..- Hei! Kau menghinaku ya?!", Naruto setengah membentak.

Sasuke hanya mendengus dan tersenyum mengejek.

_ I remember when you used to be mine  
Way back when...,  
I was too naive to love you right..._

Sebenarnya ia juga tidak tahu di mana ia akan mendapat topeng. Kenapa juga Sakura harus mengadakan pesta topeng?? Oh ya, Tsukihiro yang memintanya. Sasuke menggeleng ketika menyadari kenyataan kalau pesta yang akan ia hadiri pertama seumur hidup adalah pesta pertunangan Sakura. Ironis.

_ But now, if I only had the opportunity  
I would do anything...  
Because my heart still believes...-_

-- Yamanaka's Flower Shop

"Baiklah, mungkin telingaku saja yang sedang tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Bisa kau ulang perkataanmu..??", Ino meletakkan tangannya di pinggang, menatap Sakura yang menghela nafas.

"Aku bilang, aku akan megatakan pada Sasuke kalau aku dan Tsuki sudah...-"

"Cukup. Aku memang tidak salah dengar.", Ino mengangguk panik, "Oke... Tenang... Tenang...", tangannya menggeser poni sempunanya, "Dan kau minta _kami _untuk menjadi bagian dari 'kebohongan putihmu' ini...??"

_ Maybe you could be mine.., again...  
Maybe we could make that dream for real;  
Like way back then..._

Sakura mengangguk, "Kalian orang yang paling dekat denganku... Jadi Sasuke tidak akan curiga..."

Ino menarik dan menghembuskan nafas panjang, "Kau yakin...? Ini bisa... er.., menghancurkannya..."

Sakura menatap kosong, "Aku yakin, Ino... Ini yang terbaik..."

_ When love was yours and mine...  
Maybe we could bring it back to life..._

Spotted at the Yamanaka's Flower Shop ; our lovely pinky is planning something dirty. Better get my camera on..., you wanna know the story, don't you...?

* * *

Sasuke berjalan ke arah rumah sakit, kali ini, ia akan menjenguk Tenten, bukan menemui Sakura. Meski nantinya ia akan bertemu dengannya juga.

Ia bertemu Neji di lorong menuju ruang perawatan Tenten.

"Hyuuga."

"Uchiha."

Some old things do no change...

"Selamat ya.", Sasuke mengulurkan tangan. Neji menjabatnya dan menggumamkan terima kasih lalu beranjak dengan alasan harus mengurus administrasi.

Sasuke tersenyum menggeleng ketika melewati kaca besar yang memperlihatkan ruangan yang menjadi alasannya datang; ruangan dengan banyak kasur mini dengan manusia kecil di dalamnya. Dan salah satunya dihiasi papan bertuliskan 'Hyuuga' dengan isi bayi laki-laki dengan mata sang ayah -- Byakugan.

Yes, people... Our another lovely couple just can't wait 'till wedding for having a bundle of joy... Better take your vow fast, Neji-boy.., before Hiashi kick your ass off your branch...

_ It's irrelevant to dwell on the past...  
It'sm accountable for what went bad...  
And I mean that..._

Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya dengan pikiran, akankah ia mengalami hal yang sama tanpa Sakura...?

Ia berhenti di di pintu '1089' yang setengah terbuka. Tepat ketika ia akan masuk, ia mendengar suara.

"Kau serius, Sakura??", Ino terdengar kaget dan setengah berteriak.

"Iya..., aku serius...!", terdengar Sakura menjawab.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mendengar, bukannya masuk dan menghentikan acara gosip yang para wanita sedang adakan.

"Kapan??", kali ini Tenten yang bertanya, masih terdengar lemah.

"Tadi malam, ketika ia datang ke rumahku... Untuk 'berkunjung'...". Sasuke mengerutkan dahi.

Mereka tertawa.

_ But I keep on praying for another chance,  
Just to have you back...  
_

"Ta-tapi Sakura-chan, bu-bukankah itu se-seharusnya dilakukan se-setelah em..., menikah...?", perkataan Hinata yang terbata-bata membuat Sasuke menegang. Mungkinkah...??

Ino tertawa kecil, "Ayolah, Hinata-chan... Tenten bahkan punya bayi dari hal itu! Sebelum menikah aku tambahkan..."

Tawa para wanita terhenti ketika Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengetuk dan masuk. "Hai, Sasuke!", Ino yang pertama menyapanya.

Sasuke ber-hn dan meletakkan buah-buahan yang ia bawa di meja sudut yang sudah cukup penuh dengan pemberian lainnya. Ia berbalik dan mengucapkan selamat pada Tenten. And here come the chaos...

"Sakura, aku ingin bicara."

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya bergantian pada Sasuke dan teman-teman wanitanya, "Kau bisa bicara di sini."

"Tolong Sakura, hanya kita...?", Sasuke berempasis pada 'kita'.

Sakura menggeleng, "Aku sedang menjaga kontrol chakra Tenten. Katakan saja, nanti juga mereka tahu.", katanya dengan senyum.

Now now, Saku-chan... You know Uchiha is the one you don't wanna mess with...

"Apa kau tidur dengan Tsukihiro?"

_ Cause I've grown,  
And I know how to be your everything..._

Seluruh nafas terangkat kaget.

_ Maybe you could be mine.., again...  
Maybe we could make that dream for real,  
Like way back then..._

Sakura membalikkan badan sepenuhnya, menghadap Sasuke, "Kau menguping...?"

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, "Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Sakura. Ya, atau, tidak...?"

Keheningan yang tegang terpecah dengan jawaban, "Ya, aku _tidur _dengannya."

_ When love was yours and mine...  
Maybe we could bring it back to life..._

Sasuke tersenyum sinis, "Baiklah... Aku _selesai_.". Ia berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

Sakura...? Well, let's say... She celebrate her little white lie' success with breakdown.., and cry...

* * *

Sasuke menghabiskan minuman di hadapannya dengan sekali teguk. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya berakhir di Kyooki Bar & Lounge, meminum minuman berkadar alkohol 12 dan tidak berhenti bertanya 'kenapa' pada tidak siapapun.

Ia tidak pernah minum.

"Teme??", suara familiar muncul dari arah belakangnya. Ia menoleh sebentar dan melanjutkan minum, sahabatnya melihat dengan tidak percaya, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini??"

Sasuke memainkan gelas di tangannya, "Bukan urusanmu, dobe."

Naruto ingin membalas kata-kata dinginnya dengan sentakan, tapi lalu ia sadar ada yang salah dengan ex-avenger itu dan memutuskan untuk menahan emosinya.

Setelah duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan memesan minuman, ia mulai bicara, "Dengar, aku tahu ini berat. Tapi ini keputusan Sakura-chan. Dan menurutku, kau tidak seharusnya berakhir menyedihkan seperti ini. Kau mengerti, kan??"

Sasuke memandang Naruto sekilas, "Aku bilang, bukan urusanmu, do-be"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala, "Teme."

* * *

"Sakura-chan!", Naruto melambaikan tangan pada Sakura yang sedang berdiri di depan makam Hokage ke-3.

"Hai Naruto...", Sakura tersenyum ketika sosok pirang itu mencapai tempatnya.

Mereka berdoa dalam ketenangan dan berjalan pulang bersama.

"Kau tidak akan percaya apa yang aku lihat tadi malam.", NAruto memulai.

Sakura memberi tatapan tanya.

"Teme. Bar. Minum."

Sakura menahan nafas, apa itu karena...?

"Oh..., ya...?", ia berusaha berkomentar, tapi yang keluar hanya itu.

"Haaa?? Apa maksudmu 'oh ya'?? Ini teme yang sedang kita bicarakan! Ia tidak pernah ke tempat seramai itu, apalagi minum...!", Naruto menekankan.

"Ya..., selalu ada pertama untuk segala hal...", Sakura mencoba tersenyum.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala, "Ada sesuatu dengannya, aku tahu.", ia berkata serius.

Sakura, merasa terbebani, tidak bicara apapun.

"Oh! Sakura-chan, aku harus mengambil jas-ku untuk pestamu nanti! Kita berpisah di sini ya! Jaa!", Naruto melambaikan tangan dan mulai berlari kecil.

Sakura membalas lambaiannya. _Sasuke..._

* * *

Ruangan besar itu telah penuh dengan orang-orang yang memakai topeng dan baju-baju rapi. Di puncak tangga besar di tengah ruangan terlihat Sakura mendampingi Tsukihiro.

Sakura memakai gaun layer-chiffon berwarna soft pink dengan pita satin menghiasi rambutnya yang digelung menggunakan jepit daun berkilauan. Ia memakain topeng berbahan velvet yang dikelilingi sequin dan helai daun sakura di sisi-sisinya.

Tsukihiro terlihat tampan dengan kemeja bergaris putih-pink yang senada dengan Sakura, dan celana putih. Wajahnya ditutupi topeng simpel dengan detail simpel si ujungnya.

Mereka terlihat menerima tamu yang datang dengan bahagia, or so it looks...

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya setiap ia bisa. Mencari ke seluruh sudut ruangan untuk sesosok Sasuke. Ia menghela nafas ketika menyadari kecilnya kemungkinan ex-avenger itu datang.

"Sakura-chan...! Tsukihiro...!", Naruto menyadarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Hai Naruto...", Sakura tersenyum. Ia ingin menanyakan Sasuke pada Naruto, tapi ia tahu itu hal yang tidak bagus dibicarakan di depan Tsuki.

Naruto terlihat mencolok dengan jas dan celana hitam dengan dasi jingga. Ia memakai topeng kain yang sewarna dengan dasinya, kontras dengan rambut pirangnya yang bermodel seperti biasa. Tapi yang lebih kontras adalah; keberadaan Hinata di sampingnya. Anggun dengan gaun putih berhias ukiran bunga biru dan topeng silver dengan hiasan berlian-berlian kecil.

It's all about time until the Hyuuga heiress finally get the man she'd dream off, right...?

Begitu Naruto berjalan ke bawah, Tsukihiro memeluk badan kecil Sakura dari belakang, "Mana temanmu yang satu lagi...?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala, melepas pelukan tunangannya, "Aku tidak tahu... Mungkin ia tidak akan datang..."

Tsukihiro memberinya ekspresi heran, Sakura tersenyum lemah.

-

-

Meja-meja putih kini telah dikelilingi tamu-tamu yang hendak memulai makan.

Naruto memaksa Tsukihiro bangkit dan memberikan sambutan.

Sasuke belum terlihat...

_ No, no it ain't over yet...  
I just can't accept the possibility...  
We weren't made for each other's arms...  
I know you're my destiny..._

"Aku beruntung telah memiliki Sakura di sini...", Tsukihiro memulai, menggenggam tangan Sakura, yang masih melayangkan pandangannya.

_ We can't erase what was meant to be...  
Part of you and part of me...  
If we try one more time...  
Maybe somehow we'll survive..._

"...dan aku ingin memita kita bersulang bersama sebagai tanda terima kasih dan syukur...", Sakura disadarkan sikutan tangan Ino dan buru-buru mengangkat gelas.

"Cheers...!", Tsukihiro memberi tanda. Seketika seluruh ruangan dipenuhi suara-suara dentingan gelas dan ucapan-ucapan selamat. Saat itu, Sakura melihat sosoknya...

Rambut biru gelap, mata merah yang menatap Sakura dari wajah yang sebelah tertutup topeng putih, kemeja putih dan celana hitam...

"Sasuke...?"

_ Maybe you could be mine.., again...  
Maybe we could make that dream for real,  
Like way back then..._  
_ When love was yours and mine..._

Sakura dikejutkan dengan kecupan dari Tsukihiro yang membuatnya memalingkan pandangan. Ia tersenyum cepat dan segera berpaling lagi.

_Maybe we could bring it back...  
Maybe we could bring it back..._

Sasuke tidak ada.

_Maybe we could bring it back to..-  
Life...  
Maybe you could be..., mine..._

Where does the white masked man go...? Why he has to go...? It leave a mystery behind for the cherry blossom, just like when he went from Konoha... 'Till then, keep on guard... I'll be here to watch, and tell...

**tbc --**

* * *

**terinspirasi dari video-clip It's Like That by Mariah Carey...!  
mhuahahahahahahaha!  
(lohh??)**

**hm...  
curiga tamat di chapter 7/8...**

**VOTE  
mau happy ato sad ending??  
I have both draft...  
tell me on review...  
C:**

**review please...?  
it'll encourage me to write...  
xo xo ,  
Yvne Devolnueht**


	6. Chapter 6

**apdet !  
hatur tengkyu buat yang udah setia baca (dan review) ...  
(sok terharu)**

**di chap ini kaga ada lagunya,  
udah kepanjangan!**

**Naruto bukan punya Yvne.  
sampe bosen bilangnya...  
Dx  
**

**OOC's still in the air ...**

* * *

Sakura memandangi bayangannya di cermin. Ia memakai gaun putih dengan detail belakang bib-chiffon-flower yang terkulai lembut di lantai. Perfect, just like every girls' dream. But for our lovely pinky, it's just a start for her worst nightmare...

Tirai di belakangnya terbuka, menampilkan Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten yang sedang menggendong bayi tampannya.

"Oh Tuhan, Sakura! Kau sangat..- mengagumkan!!", Ino menghampiri Sakura dan melihat bolak-balik Sakura yang asli dan pantulannya di cermin dengan mulut tersenyum lebar.

Ia memandangi ketiga temannya yang bicara tentang betapa beruntungnya ia, dan keindahan gaunnya, dan hal-hal lain yang ia dengar seperti mantra pembangkit tangis.

Give 'em a smile, Saku-chan... Or they'll know your hidden-feeling...

"Iya. Aku tahu..", Sakura menjawab dengan senyum sekuatnya. Ia berputar sedikit dan pandangannya terhenti di arah Tsukihiro berdiri dan tersenyum dengan bisikan, "Kau sempurna..."

Spotted at the Yuhanaki Bridal and Salon Specialist ; our cherry blossom just making her way to her deepest fallen. Will the avanged prince saved her...? Or she should pay it with her each pink leaves...? Whatever it'll be..., I'll be here to tell you all..

**-**

-

Sudah sebulan sejak pesta pertunangan Sakura. Dan sekarang, semua terlihat sibuk. Bunga-bunga dipilih, para pendamping wanita dan pria membicarakan seragamnya, undangan tersebar, dan besok..., harinya tiba...

Sakura terduduk di kamarnya, memandangi jalanan yang redup dengan beberapa pejalan kaki yang lewat.

Dan ia menangis.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi sebagian dari dirinya berkata; ia tengah hidup dalam kebohongan besar. Ia berusaha menekan rasa itu ke belakang dengan memikirkan pernikahannya, tapi – sekali lagi – entah kenapa, hal itu malah membuatnya semakin tidak keruan.

Perlahan ia berjalan menuju telefon, mendudukan diri di kursi dengan sebuah bantal dari Sasuke yang bertuliskan;

'**Property of The Princess ; Consist of Unbearable Pearl Tears'**

Sakura tersenyum kecil ketika membacanya. Saat Sasuke memberikan bantal itu, ia berkata bantal itu-lah yang harus menjadi penyerap air matanya saat Sasuke tidak bisa melakukannya. Dan itu yang ia lakukan sekarang, ia mengistirahatkan dagunya di bantal soft-pink itu, dengan air mata yang terus mengalir tanpa suara.

Ia menarik nafas, meraih gagang telefon. She dial Ino first, surprisingly, or should I say, expectedly...?

Beberapa nada sambung – "Hai. Ino di sini..."

"Ino, aku..-"

"Sekarang aku sedang sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahan sahabatku. Jadi maaf, aku tidak bisa mengangkat panggilanmu. Tinggalkan pesan, dan aku akan menelefonmu balik. Jaa!"

Sakura terdiam walaupun nada perekam pesan sudah berbunyi. Ia menutup telefon.

Detik berikutnya ia menghubungi Sasuke.

"Halo?"

"Sasuke, aku butuh kau. Secepatnya...", Sakura tidak bisa menahan tangisnya, "Aku mohon... Aku tahu kau marah, dan aku tidak -"

Sasuke menggumamkan 'tunggu' dan pembicaraan itu diakhiri.

**time skip – **

**next morn'**

"Ada apa ini...? Ramai sekali!", seorang gadis berambut coklat berusaha menembus kerumunan.

"Minami dan Haruno akan menikah!", salah seorang menjawab.

"Minami?? Haruno?? Hah, aku yakin mereka tidak terkenal.", wanita itu mendorong orang-orang ke pinggir dan melihat ke atas bukit yang tidak terlalu tinggi, "Pernikahan di atas bukit, sangat klasik.", ia mencibir.

"Kau bercanda?? Mereka berdua orang penting di Konoha! Siapapun yang tidak diundang, yang _klasik_!",satu suara lagi-lagi menjawab.

Wanita tadi menaikkan alis, "Aku _tidak_ klasik...", katanya dengan geram, "Aku selalu menghadiri pesta, meski mereka tidak mengundangku..."

A little bird told me, that this brunette not just an ordinary one. Who is she...? What does she want...? Hope it's not bad..., really...

* * *

**morning--**

"Sakura! Ini harimu...!", Ino sedikit melonjak-lonjak ketika memberikan Sakura buket bunga carnation yang senada dengan hiasan di rambut pinknya.

"Iya... Aku tahu...!", Sakura tertawa kecil. Ia melihat kembali bayangannya di cermin. Gaun yang ia kenakan kemarin kini semakin lengkap dengan sarung tangan putih sesiku berbahan satin dan hiasan bunga carnation di rambutnya yang tersambung dengan see-through veil. "Aku tahu...", ia berbisik.

Suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan perhatian Sakura dan Ino, "Ino, kita harus menunggu di bawah ..- YA TUHAN, SAKURA-CHAN! Kau terlihat ..- WOW.", Naruto menghampirinya, "Maksudku, cantik sekali sampai WOW."

Sakura tertawa.

"Oh ayolah, kita harus ke sana duluan! Sampai nanti, Saku...!", Ino menarik Naruto keluar.

Ketika dua sahabatnya terdengar sudah jauh, ia menghilangkan sisa senyum dari tawanya barusan. Memandangi buket bunga di tangannya, ia menghela nafas.

-

-

Para pendamping pria – Naruto, Shikamaru, Kakashi – dan wanita – Hinata, Ino, Shizune – berdiri di masing-masing sisi pengantin. Hiasan carnation putih dan helai pink daun sakura terlihat di setiap sudut ruangan. Para tamu terlihat memenuhi taman hijau yang dilengkapi dengan altar putih untuk janji sakral itu.

"Siapa wanita itu??", Ino bertanya pada Shizune dan Hinata, jarinya menunjuk seorang wanita dengan mini-dress hitam.

Kedua temannya menggeleng tidak tahu.

Ino mengerutkan dahi. Looks like the beauty-blond has a strong feeling...

"Oh, dia datang...!", Shizune mengalihkan perhatian Ino.

Di ujung karpet putih, terlihat Sakura. Seluruh orang berdiri dan melihat ke arahnya, memberikan senyum dan bisikan-bisikan selamat atau doa-doa atas pernikahannya ketika ia berjalan melewati mereka, ke arah Tsukihiro yang berdiri dengan jas putih di altar.

Dengan langkah terakhir menaiki pijakan, Sakura dan Tsukihiro berdiri berhadapan. Janji yang diucapkan panjang-lebar terdengar samar di telinga Sakura. Ia menunduk. Apa yang ia lakukan...?? Kenapa ia melakukan semua ini..?? Perasaan apa ini di dalam hatinya..??

"Aku bersedia.", perkataan Tsukihiro melempar Sakura kembali ke kenyataan. Ia mendongak, melihat Tsukihiro mengucapkan 'Aku mencintaimu' tanpa suara, dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang Tsukihiro. _Ke arah Sasuke_...

Matanya terbelalak melihat Sasuke yang berada di barisan pendamping pria. Sasuke, di pihak lain, tersenyum dan membisikan 'Kau terlihat cantik'. Pikiran Sakura melayang ke malam sebelumnya...

**flashback**

"Sakura...?", suara Sasuke terdengar dari arah belakang Sakura yang menenggelamkan wajah dalam bantal. Sakura berbalik untuk membuat Sasuke terkejut dengan muka lemahnya yang dipenuhi air mata.

"Aku tidak bisa...", ia berbisik pelan.

Untuk sesaat Sasuke hanya diam dan memandanginya. Dan berikutnya, ia sudah memegang Sakura dalam pelukannya, "Kau harus bisa..."

Now we all know, a friendly hug wouldn't be that warm. And is that a sparkle I see...? Oh, it's getting more complicated...

"Aku tidak mengerti Sasuke... Perasaan ini menghantuiku... Aku baru sadar kalau aku tidak bisa melakukan ini semua...", Sakura bicara pelan ketika sudah melepas pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke memegangi tangannya yang bergetar. Ia duduk di hadapan Sakura yang menunduk dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Tangannya lalu mengangkat wajah Sakura. Mata onyx bertemu dengan tosca yang meredup...

"Lihat ke dalam dirimu, Sakura...", Sasuke masih memegangi wajah Sakura yang sayu, "Lihat ke dalam dirimu dan yakinkan dirimu apa yang harus kau lakukan..."

Sakura menggeleng, "Aku tidak ingin melakukan apapun...", ia terisak.

Sasuke melihat dalam-dalam pada Sakura. Terdiam.

Wajah Sakura masih tenggelam ketika berkata, "Tolong, Sasuke... Temani aku..."

And thuss, they're kiss...

Satu ciuman yang biasa itu, dengan suatu cara, dapat menenangkan ketergetaran tubuh Sakura. But then, a kiss is not enough when the snake got out its cave... Well I guess you all can imagine what happens next... A very flashy night, with an Uchiha insight...

**flashback ends**

Sakura terlalu tenggelam dalam ingatannya untuk menyadari pengucapan janji sudah sampai di bagian, "Apa kau bersedia?"

Ia tersadar dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tsukihiro yang menaikkan alis, menanti jawaban.

Now the question is; what will you do in your unwanted marriage...?

a. keep on going no matter what  
b. crying inside and spread the lie wider  
c. kill the boy in front  
or d...-

Sakura menggeleng, air mata menuruni pipinya untuk kesekian kali. Dengan tergetar ia berbisik, "Maaf..."

-...none of them above...

Dan dengan itu, ia melepas buket bunga di tangannya, satu tangannya kini mengangkat gaunnya dan tangan lainnnya menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Kita harus pergi! Bawa aku ke manapun!", Sakura menarik kala Sasuke melihat ke arah Naruto. Sahabatnya itu tersenyum, "Pergilah."

Mereka berlari.

Naruto menghampiri Tsukihiro yang kaget, "Maaf, teman. Mereka itu memang gila.", katanya dengan senyum khawatir.

"Anak-anak yang selalu bersemangat...", Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sabar ya.", tangannya menepuk pundak Tsukihiro.

Spotted at the Green Hill ; our cherry blossom princess escaping from unwanted wedding with the avenged prince close to her... Just like a lovely fairytale. I'm just hoping our runaway bride not expecting a happily ever after. Because one bomb they give, will give a chain effect to all...

"Huh... Lari dari pernikahan... Sok sekali... Kita lihat, apa yang akan ia lakukan kalau aku memberikannya _kado pernikahan kecil..._", seorang wanita bergaun hitam dengan rambut coklat tersenyum angkuh, tangannya memegangi perutnya.

See...? There's not only one girl wanted the avenged prince..., especially when it comes to the charming one. 'Til then, we can only wait for the happily ever after... Perhaps...

**tbc –**


	7. Chapter 7

**nyangolooh.  
udah chapter 7...  
ahahaa .**

**makasih buat yang udah setia baca Lagu Sedih...  
(halah)  
para reviewer,  
pada mau hepi ending aja ini teh??  
:p**

**Naruto bukan punya Yvne...  
Confession juga bukan...**

**syoking ooc !**

* * *

"CHEERS!!", suara keceriaan dari distrik Uchiha yang sudah lama begitu sepi cukup menarik perhatian.

When we see inside, our Rookie 9 and bla-friends-bla is having a night gathering. Celebrating something that's not quiet usual; runaway bride.

"Jadi teme?? Kau sudah 'itu' dengan Sakura-chan??", Naruto yang sedang merangkul Hinata membuat semua orang tertawa, and few of 'em blushing – we know who.

"Hn. Diamlah, dobe...", Sasuke menjawab dengan gelengan kepala.

Semua orang terlihat bergembira di pesta yang sekilas terlihat seperti reuni kecil itu.

_ These are my confessions  
Just when I thought I said all I can say  
My chick on the side said she got one on the way  
These are my confessions  
Man I'm thrown and I don't know what to do  
I guess I gotta give part 2 of my confessions_

Chouji dan Kiba terlihat di bagian BBQ buffet, Akamaru ada di bawah meja. Lee dan Gai berkaraoke lagu yang tidak diketahui siapapun kecuali mereka sendiri, di depan mereka Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata, dan Ino tertawa. Sasuke dan Sakura mengobrol dengan Neji dan Tenten yang membawa anak mereka – Takeuchi – yang kini sudah berumur 6 bulan.

"Ini Sakura, cobalah menggendongnya...!", Tenten menawarkan pada Sakura yang sedang bermain dengan tangan bayi mungil itu.

Sakura sempat ragu, tapi akhirnya ia menerima Takeuchi dan memangkunya. Takeuchi tertawa kecil.

"Kau cocok sekali menjadi ibu, Sakura...!", Tenten berkata ketika merebahkan diri ke rangkulan Neji.

"Tapi sepertinya Uchiha belum ada rencana apapun...", Neji menambahkan, melihat ke arah Sasuke yang tersenyum menantang.

"Mau bertaruh, Hyuuga...?"

Sakura memukul Sasuke pelan, tertawa kecil dengan muka memerah. Ia lalu meminta izin untuk mengajak Takeuchi jalan-jalan.

"Silahkan saja. Aku juga agak lelah... Dia sangat aktif, Sakura. Aku peringatkan.", Tenten menjawab dengan tawa. Sakura berjalan keluar ruangan.

Ia bermain dengan Takeuchi di teras. Memeluknya, berusaha melindunginya dari angin malam.

"Di dalam berisik ya...?", Sakura mengusap kepala Takeuchi.

"Da!"

Sakura tertawa kecil atas jawaban bayi sahabatnya itu.

_ If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all  
Damn near cried when I got that phone call  
I'm so throwed and I don't know what to do  
But to give you part 2 of my confessions_

"Oh... Kalian terlihat sangat bahagia...!", satu suara membuat Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. Di hadapannya berdiri seorang wanita berambut coklat dengan baju hitam.

"Haha.. Ini bukan anakku...", Sakura melihat ke arah Takeuchi yang memainkan bagian depan bajunya.

"O ya...? Tapi kau begitu..., keibuan...", wanita tadi bicara lagi. Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Aku juga akan punya satu, bayi maksudku...", wanita itu melanjutkan.

Sakura mendongak, "Benarkah...? Itu bagus...!"

Wanita tadi tidak terlihat bahagia, "Karena itu aku ke sini... Mencari sang ayah..."

Sakura melihatnya dengan tanya.

_ Now this gon' be the hardest thing I think I ever had to do  
Got me talkin' to myself askin' how I'm gon' tell you  
'bout that chick on part 1 I told ya'll I was creepin' with, sleepin' with  
Said she's 3 months pregnant and she's keepin' it_

"Aku mencari Uchiha Sasuke..."

Tubuh Sakura menegang.

_ The first thing that came to mind was you  
Second thing was how do I know if it's mine and is it true  
Third thing was me wishin' that I never did what I did  
How I ain't ready for no kid and bye bye to our relationship_

Spotted at the Uchiha District ; the mysterious girl showed up and make our lovely pinky shocked. Seems like the avenged prince has done dirty little thing behind...

**time skip –**

"Sakura-chan! Kau dari mana saja! Kami menunggumu!", Naruto menyapa Sakura yang baru kembali ke ruangan dengan Takeuchi yang segera ia serahkan ke Tenten.

Sakura menarik nafas, semua orang di ruangan menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa, Sakura...?", Sasuke mendekatinya.

_ These are my confessions  
Just when I thought I said all I can say  
My chick on the side said she got one on the way  
These are my confessions  
Man I'm thrown and I don't know what to do  
I guess I gotta give part 2 of my confessions_

Sakura menatapnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan setelah kau pulang dari Kyooki, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Apa yang kau bicarakan??"

Sakura memincingkan matanya yang mulai berair, "Atau setelah kau pergi dari pesta pertunanganku??"

Sasuke kembali menggeleng, "Aku tidak mengerti..-"

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai membuat seseorang _hamil_??", Sakura memotong.

Sasuke membelalakan mata.

Yang lain menahan nafas.

_ If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all  
Damn near cried when I got that phone call  
I'm so throwed and I don't know what to do  
But to give you part 2 of my confessions_

Bad boy Sasuke..., bad boy...

Saat wanita tadi masuk, semua orang di ruangan menanti penjelasan Sasuke.

"Kau tahu?? Sekarang _aku_ yang _selesai_.", Sakura mengambil jaketnya dan berlari keluar ruangan.

"Sakura!", Sasuke mengejarnya, dia berhenti di hadapan wanita tadi, "Kau...- sial! Sakura, tunggu!"

Ketika Sasuke menghilang, wanita tadi berbalik. Melihat ke arah berpasang mata sinis. Dengan senyum angkuh berkata, "Apa? Oh, aku Taira, _Uchiha Taira_ nantinya..."

* * *

"Dia benar-benar murahan!!", Ino menyuapkan sesendok besar es krim ke mulutnya.

"Sa-sabar, Ino-chan...", Hinata menenangkannya.

"Aku yakin itu bukan bayi Sasuke! Dia wanita malam! Itu bisa benih dari lelaki manapun!"

_ Sittin' here stuck on stupid, tryna figure out  
When, what, and how I'mma let this come out of my mouth  
Said it ain't gon' be easy  
But I need to stop thinkin', contemplatin'  
Be a man and get it over with (over with)_

Tenten menghela nafas, "Sudahlah Ino... Tidak ada gunanya marah-marah..."

Ino mendengus kesal. Ia tidak bisa menerima penjelasan Sasuke atas 'kecelakaan' yang ia perbuat dengan wanita asing bernama asli Kotobuki Taira itu. Tidak setelah, sekali lagi, Sasuke menghancurkan sahabatnya.

"Sakura tegar sekali ya, kalau dipikir-pikir...", Tenten melanjutkan.

"Tegar dan dimanfaatkan.", Ino berkata sinis.

"Dimanfaatkan??"

"Iya! Oleh si Uchiha! Setelah menunggu selama bertahun-tahun sampai lari dari pernikahan, ia masih saja menyakitinya!", Ino besungut-sungut.

Tidak ada yang berkomentar. Memang ada benarnya juga perkataan Yamanaka muda itu.

"Kalian??", satu suara membuat tiga wanita itu berbalik.

Taira.

"Oh, hebat.", Ino berbisik sarkasme.

"Hai...! Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu kalian di sini!", Taira duduk di kursi kosong meja mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Taira...?", Tenten berusaha sopan.

"Oh, biasa... Food-craving kehamilan!", Taira menjawab dengan seyum yang membuat Ino ingin melempar es krim ke wajahnya, "Aku sudah meminta tolong pada Sasuke-kun, tapi dia bilang dia sibuk dengan Hokage..."

Ketiga wanita yang sudah lebih lama duduk 'bereaksi' pada penyebutan Sasuke-KUN.

_ I'm ridin' in my whip  
Racin' to her place  
Talkin' to myself  
Preparin' to tell her to her face  
She open up the door and didn't want to come near me  
I said "one second baby please hear me"_

"Oh ya? Kebetulan yang lucu, ketika aku berjalan ke sini, aku menyapa dia di tengah jalan, dan dia bilang dia ingin mengajak Sakura ke Little Tokyo Parfait Bar, Sakura bahkan tidak memintanya...!", Ino membalas dengan senyum cerah. Such a nice friend isn't she...?

Wajah Taira mengeras, tapi ia memaksakan seyum, "Ya..., _Sakura_ tentu saja...", ia mendengus, "Aku harus pergi.", ia buru-buru berdiri.

"Hm?? Aku pikir kau ingin makan es krim karena food-craving kehamilanmu??", Ino kembali melebarkan senyumnya.

"Aku kehilangan nafsu makan.", Taira menjawab dengan gigi terkatup lalu tersenyum sinis, "Selamat siang, _teman-teman_.", dan berjalan keluar.

Ketiga sahabat itu tertawa.

_ These are my confessions  
Just when I thought I said all I can say  
My chick on the side said she got one on the way  
These are my confessions  
Man I'm thrown and I don't know what to do  
I guess I gotta give part 2 of my confessions_

* * *

"Maaf, apa Sakura ada?", Sasuke bertanya sopan di meja administrasi rumah sakit.

"Oh, Uchiha-san! Maaf, baru saja Haruno-san pulang...", petugas di balik meja menjawab.

Sasuke menaikkan alis, "Sendirian?"

And we know the bittersweet answer..., "Oh, bersama Minami-san...!"

Sasuke tensed.

_ If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all  
Damn near cried when I got that phone call  
I'm so throwed and I don't know what to do  
But to give you part 2 of my confessions_

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang. What'd we expected?? He's chasing after Sakura...? That'll ruin his pride! – despise the fact that he already ruin it before. But with a little help from his bestfriend will do...

"Hei, Teme!", Sasuke membalik malas. Melihat Naruto yang berjalan ke arahnya. Mereka berjalan pelan menjauhi rumah sakit.

"Hn."

"Kau mau menghabiskan malam di Kyooki lagi??", Naruto 'bercanda'.

Sasuke mendengus, "Tidak."

Naruto diam, dengan hawa tanya.

"Aku pergi menemui Sakura, tapi dia sedang tidak ada."

Naruto mengangguk. Mengingat 'insiden kecil' kemarin. "Ia kemana?"

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Pulang, bersama Minami."

Pada penyebutan nama itu Naruto mengerutkan dahi, "Maksudmu Tsukihiro??"

Sasuke mengangguk.

_ This by far is the hardest thing I think I've ever had to do  
To tell you, the woman I love...-_

"Yah... Setelah insiden kemarin, Sakura-chan belum menemui siapapun di antara kita... Aku rasa normal kalau ia mencari seseorang untuk..., bicara...", Naruto beropini.

"Dan mungkin mereka akan membicarakan soal pernikahan mereka yang 'terganggu' kemarin...", Naruto melanjutkan, "Tidak menutup kemungkinan Sakura-chan agak euh..., menyesali perbuatannya dan..., memutuskan untuk kembali..."

Sasuke melirik tajam.

_ That I'm having a baby by a woman that I barely even know  
I hope you can accept the fact that I'm man enough to tell you this  
And hopefully you'll give me another chance_

Naruto tidak menyadarinya. Mungkin...

"Dan mungkin saat ini, saat kau berjalan tenang tanpa berusaha mencarinya, Sakura-chan sedang menangis di pelukannya...", tangan Sasuke terkepal.

"...kau tahu, seperti di film-film, dan akhirnya mereka mengikuti rencanamu – mengulang dari awal...", gigi Sasuke bergemertuk kesal.

"Dan – zap! Tiba-tiba kita menerima undangan..., lagi... Teme?? Hei! Kau mau kemana??", Naruto berbalik, melihat Sasuke yang sudah menghilang jauh. A goofy-grin plastered on his face...

_ This ain't about my career  
This ain't about my life  
It's about us...  
Please..._

**time skip –**

Like any other ninja, there's nothing more lighten the ex-avenger up than a really big anger. And that anger make him standing in front pinky's door. Knocking madly. Watch it, Sasu-chan..., I said ; patience...

"Iya...! Sabar...!", Sakura terdengar memebukakan pintu. Dan ketika ia melihat sosok Sasuke, ia mendorong pintunya tertutup, yang jelas langsung ditahan Sasuke...

"Sakura, tunggu..- aku..-"

"Pergi!!", Sakura mendorong pintu itu. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja menang tenaga lawan Sasuke, tapi ia tidak ingin menghancurkan pintu rumahnya.

_ These are my confessions  
Just when I thought I said all I can say  
My chick on the side said she got one on the way  
These are my confessions  
Man I'm thrown and I don't know what to do  
I guess I gotta give part 2 of my confessions_

"Sakura, aku- hei!", Sasuke menarik tangannya yang Sakura gigit. Dan pintu pun tertutup.

Sasuke tidak menyerah, ia terus menggedor pintu Sakura.

"Sakura!! Aku mohon, aku ingin menjelasakan semuanya!!"

"PERGI!", Sakura menggedor balik.

Sasuke merasa ini tidak akan berhasil. Ia mundur beberapa langkah, melihat jendela...

Wicked prince, he decide to climb the 2nd floor window. Straight to Sakura's room. Silly...

Dengan langkah yang tidak terdengar Sasuke berjalan masuk ke kamar Sakura. Semua tersusun rapi, lampunya tidak dinyalakan, tapi cahaya bulan dari jendela menyinari sebagian kamar yang tidak begitu besar itu. Sasuke berjalan ke arah pintu, memperkirakan Sakura masih ada di bawah, atau bagian lain dari rumah ini. Langkahnya terhenti di sebelah meja dengan foto tim 7 mereka dulu. Sasuke tersenyum, foto di sekelilingnya adalah foto Sakura dari bayi hingga sekarang, di foto tim 7 yang baru. Sakura berdiri di antara ia dan Naruto, yang berdiri di samping Kakashi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini??", Sasuke menoleh, menyadari keberadaan Sakura di pintu, terlihat marah dan kaget.

Sasuke segera tersadar, "Sakura, dengar, aku bukannya tidak sopan, hanya saja-", penjelasannya terpotong ketika ia melihat tangan Sakura yang memegang bantal darinya.

"Keluar!!", Sakura menyembunyikan bantal itu di balik badannya, sedikit malu.

Sasuke tersenyum.

Oh crap...

"Sepertinya kau masih menangis ke bantal itu meski sedang kesal padaku...", Sasuke mendekatinya, Sakura mundur perlahan, "Atau ada maksud lain...?"

Sasuke memojokan Sakura ke dinding luar kamarnya, menaikkan alis menanti jawaban.

"Itu.. Aku... akan... membuangnya! Ya! Aku baru akan membuangnya!", Sakura mengangguk meyakinkan.

Sasuke memasang muka tidak percaya. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di dinding samping kepala Sakura, "Kau pembohong yang buruk, Sakura-_chan_..."

Sakura menelan ludah, "Aku... tidak bohong...", ia meletakkan bantal tadi di depan badannya, menjadikannya 'pelindung'.

"Benarkah...?", Sasuke mempertanyakan. Sakura mengangguk cepat.

Spotted at Haruno's ; the prince planning something in his head. Why I cut the story here...? Because the next thing happened, isn't for a T-rated reading. But I'll report the morning wake..., 'til then, keep loving me... Good night, Saku-chan..., and Sasu-chan at the same spot, _again_...

_ If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all  
Damn near cried when I got that phone call  
I'm so throwed and I don't know what to do  
But to give you part 2 of my confessions..._

**tbc –**

* * *

**O.o  
ga nyangka bisa nulis such a fic...  
(kalap sendiri)**

**maap ya...,  
kalo konfliknya cheezy banget...  
Dx  
maap maap maap...**

**VOTE  
siapa yang setuju Sakura hamil...??  
I have both draft (again) though...**

**oiah, pengen nanya,  
apa arti 'Yvne Devolnueht' menurut kalian..?  
put it on review...  
yang paling bagus dapet doa se-ikhlasnya dari yvne...!  
:p**

**review, please...?  
xo xo ,  
Yvne Devolnueht**


	8. Chapter 8

**waaaaaaah  
semakin macam-macam saja reviewnyaaaa.  
:p**

**tengkyu buat yang udah ngasih opini soal 'Yvne Devolnueht'...  
jadi apakah arti sebenarnya??  
baik, mari kita ucapkan selamat pada m4yura dan pink-violin, anda benarrrr! XD**

**yvne devolnueht (baca terbalik) ; the unloved envy**

**alias satu dari 7 pendosaan yang parah.  
yang jelas tidak dicintai...  
dan merupakan sifat terburuk aku...!  
ahahahaha!!  
(menggaje)**

**Naruto bukan punya Yvne...**

**OOC, teteup...**

**maap kalo ga ada lagunya...  
ga nemu yang pas...!  
Dx**

* * *

Sakura duduk bersandar pada porselen dingin kamar mandinya. Memandangi cermin yang tertutupi embun dari air panas yang ia biarkan mengalir dari keran. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan bergetar hebat. Nafasnya lambat..., pandangannya mulai mengabur...

-

-

"..ra..? Sakura...??", suara Ino membuat Sakura membuka mata sepenuhnya.

"Ino...? Aku..- apa yang..-", Sakura menopang berat atas badannya dengan kedua sikunya. Memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, kamarnya...

"Kau pingsan di kamar mandi... Untung aku dan Hinata menemukanmu...", Ino menjawab ketika Hinata masuk dengan Naruto.

"Sakura-chan!! Kau kenapa??", Naruto segera berdiri di samping tempat tidur Sakura, panik.

Sakura hanya menggeleng, menandakan ia juga tidak mengerti keadaannya sendiri.

"Dia pingsan di kamar mandi.", Ino menjawab untuk Sakura.

Sakura menatap kedua tangannya yang pucat dan masih bergetar. Mencoba mengingat kenapa ia bisa seceroboh itu, menjadi rapuh tanpa alasan. Dan sedetik kemudian, ia mulai menangis.

Ketiga temannya konstan kaget dan segera bergantian bertanya 'kenapa'.

Ino masih memegangi pundak Sakura ketika wanita yang disebut masih menutupi wajah dengan dua tangan dan menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Apa, Sakura...? Kita tidak bisa dengar..."

"Aku bilang..., _aku hamil_..."

Spotted at Haruno's ; now our pinky held the role as shocking part. I guess I can't talk a lot, since we all know who's the father of that litter..., right...?

* * *

"Kandunganmu baik-baik saja, Kotobuki-san.", seorang perawat berkata seraya menaruh peralatan periksanya.

"Terima kasih. Em..., di mana Sakura? Biasanya dia yang bertugas kan?", Taira turun dari kasur periksa dengan susah payah, mengingat umur kandungannya yang sudah menginjak 7 bulan dan Sasuke yang hanya berdiri tanpa membantunya.

Taira sengaja memilih praktek Sakura untuk memeriksakan kandungannya. You know why, don't you...?

"Ah, ya. Haruno-san izin cuti sementara. Sakit.", perawat tadi menjawab sambil memegangi satu tangan Taira, membantunya turun. Setelah menulis laporan, perawat itu pun berlalu.

Taira dan Sasuke berjalan dengan Taira yang terus bicara dan Sasuke yang tetap diam. Mereka hampir menuju pintu keluar.

"Sakura...!", suara Taira yang memanggil nama dokter muda itu membuat Sasuke terdiam sejenak.

Orang yang dipanggil tersenyum.

Sudah 3 bulan sejak Rookies 9 dan beberapa orang mengetahui soal kehamilan Taira. Sakura mulai terbiasa lagi. Ia sudah kebal dengan kesakitan sejenis ini. Dan pada akhirnya, emosi sahabatnya yang lain pun mereda. Setidaknya, sampai ia mengetahui ada kehidupan di perutnya...

Memang belum ada perubahan fisik yang berarti pada badan Sakura, tapi ia sudah mengganti pakaiannya dari set merah-pink seperti biasa menjadi maternity dress putih selutut dengan bolero hijau.

"Kau benar-benar ambil cuti??", Taira menghampiri Sakura.

Sakura melihat sekilas ke arah Sasuke dan mengangguk, "Iya... Aku agak lelah hari-hari ini..."

Taira memasang muka kecewa, "Hmph. Padahal aku ingin kau yang pertama tahu... Kemarin aku akhirnya mengiyakan perkiraan gender, dan mereka bilang, bayinya laki-laki...!", Taira tertawa sambil memegangi tangan Sakura yang berusaha terlihat senang.

"Itu bagus, Taira...", katanya sambil menahan air mata. Apa bayinya juga akan laki-laki juga...?

"Sasuke-kun pasti senang, akhirnya ia akan memiliki penerus...!", Taira melanjutkan, "kau akan check up, ya, Sakura?"

Sakura terus memaksakan senyum, "Iya..."

"Sakura, ayo kita harus..-", Ino yang baru datang membawa kertas berhenti ketika melihat Taira dan Sasuke.

"Oh, hai Ino...!", Taira terseyum lebar.

Ino hanya menaikkan ujung bibirnya, "Ayo, Saku. Kita harus pergi.", ia menarik sakura yang mengucapkan sampai nanti pada Taira.

"Ayo, Sasuke-kun! Kita harus berbelanja!", Taira menggelangkan tangannya pada lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik lengannya, "Hn."

* * *

"Hasilnya memang positif... dan ini sudah memasuki usia 3 bulan..."

Sakura memandangi kertas yang Tsunade sodorkan di hadapannya. Di bawah semua data pemeriksaan dirinya, tertulis kata 'POSITIF' dengan perhitungan usia kandungan di sampingnya. Dengan mata berair, ia berusaha membaca seluruh isi kertas itu, berharap ada data yang salah, atau kertas itu bukan miliknya. Dan kenyataan kalau itu memang hasil pemeriksaannya membuat air matanya turun. Ino mengusap punggungnya.

"Apa yang aku lakukan, Sakura...?", Tsunade memajukan posisi duduknya, menanti penjelasan murid terbaiknya.

Sakura menggeleng, "Aku telah membuat kesalahan besar...", ia meletakkan kertas yang basah karena air mata itu.

Tsunade memandangnya khawatir, "Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, kan, Sakura...?", tangannya tersilang, "Kau tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan keadaan fisikmu yang pasti berubah..."

Sakura mengangguk cepat, "Aku tahu..."

Setelah menghela nafas, Tsunade memperbolehkan mereka pulang.

-

-

"Apa maksudmu kau tidak akan memberitahunya??", Ino terlihat kesal ketika mengatakan hal tadi.

"Aku memang tidak akan memberitahunya, Ino...", Sakura menjawab dengan helaan nafas, "Tidak ada gunanya memberitahu Sasuke sekarang..."

"Oh, lalu kau akan memberitahunya saat bayinya sudah lahir??"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Sakura, dia sudah cukup tertekan dengan kematian orang-orang yang ia sayangi, dan ia sudah mengalami tahun hukuman yang berat, kau pikir apa yang akan dia rasakan kalau orang ia cintai hamil penerusnya dan ia satu-satunya yang tidak tahu??", Ino bertanya poin yang sebenarnya penting.

"Jangan mendramatisir, Ino.. Lagipula selain kau, Hinata, dan naruto, tidak ada lagi yang tahu kan??", Sakura mengurut pangkal hidungnya.

"Kau terlalu naif, Sakura. Kau pikir orang-orang tidak akan melihat perutmu yang membesar??", Ino menghentaknya.

Sakura terdiam sesaat, "Sudahlah, aku mau pulang...", katanya sambil berdiri dari kursi di toko Yamanaka. Setelah gumaman sampai nanti, Sakura berjalan pelan ke arah rumahnya.

Semua tidak terencana, di jalan pulang ia melewati Pleau, toko peralatan bayi yang memang terkenal di daerahnya. Dan entah kenapa, langkahnya menuntun ia masuk ke dalam toko tersebut.

Suara bel halus ketika ia membuka pintu membuat penjaga toko di meja kasir tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat datang pada Sakura yang tersenyum lemah. Ia melangkah ke bagian pakaian bayi. Tangannya meraih sepasang sepatu mungil berwarna putih, dan tanpa ia sadari, sebelah tangannya memegangi perutnya dan bibirnya membentuk senyum.

"Sakura??"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangan dan melepas pegangan pada perutnya, "Tsuki...?"

"Hai... Apa yang kau lakukan di sini...?", Tsukihiro mendekatinya.

Sakura berusaha mencari penjelasan, "Aku..., hanya ingin melihat-lihat... Apa yang kau lakukan??", katanya berusaha mengalihkan tatapan curiga Tsukihiro.

"Oh, aku mengecek keadaan, toko ini masih ada di bawah naungan perusahaanku.", jawabnya dengan senyum.

Sakura mengangguk, membalas tersenyum.

"Sakura??", lagi-lagi satu suara membuat Sakura menoleh.

Taira.

Dan Sasuke...

"Oh, hai Taira..., dan Sasuke...", Sakura menyapa.

Spotted at Pleau Maternity ; a complicated reunion held there. Will the avenged prince know the truth...? Or pinky's already prepared a reason or two...? It will be a chaos, for sure... But I'm just gonna cut it here, for your mind freshness... Happy maternity, all...

**tbc –**

* * *

**hayo ngacung yang merasa bingung...!  
(semua ngacung)  
...-**

**huaaah!!  
nokomen nokomen ...  
ini di-update gara-gara 'nanggung'...  
gimana..?  
Jelek...?  
Buruk...?  
Hancur...?  
(pesimis seduniaa)  
fiuhh...**

**Tell me your opinion on review...  
xo xo ,  
Yvne Devolnueht**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 09.  
oh my gosh...  
udah sepanjang ini??  
O.o**

**makasih lagi buat yang setia baca dan review...  
many many much pisan hatur thank you...  
X3**

**eh, ada yang sadar kadar tampil Sasuke berkurang ga...?  
maaf ya..., kalo ada yang kecewa...  
di chapter selanjutnya, dia eksis lagi dah!  
makanya..., baca terus ya...  
:p**

**maaf juga kalo ada yang ga disuka dari fic ini...  
namanya juga Yvne amatir...  
hampura euy...!  
Dx**

**TOLONG BILANG KALO KALIAN UDAH BOSEN BACANYA.  
I'll end up writing it, if you want.**

**lagi-lagi ga nemu lagu yang pas...  
huweee!!  
X(**

**Naruto buka punyanyah sayah.**

**WARNING  
OOCness, hha...**

* * *

"Duduklah.", Tsunade memerintah pirang lainnya yang sedang menghadap.

"Ada apa, Tsunade-sama?", Yamanaka muda bertanya setelah duduk di seberang meja kekuasaan Hokage.

Tsunade membuka sebuah map yang ia selipkan di antara tumpukan map lainnya. Map itu segera ada di hadapan Yamanaka muda, terbuka untuk dibaca. And after the reading, I can tell that it wasn't an ordinary-file...

"Tapi..- Bagaimana anda...??", Ino menatap sang Hokage heran.

Tsunade merebahkan badannya ke kursi dan menyilangkan tangannya, bermuka serius, "Aku Hokage, Yamanaka. Dan untuk mengingatkan, aku juga seorang ninja medis."

Ino membiarkan pandangannya kosong, tapi lalu menatap dengan nyala di matanya, "Kalau begitu kita harus memberitahunya!!"

Kali ini Tsunade mengerutkan alis, "Jangan gegabah, nona muda. Ini baru perkiraan, kita tidak bisa 'menyerang' dengan keyakinan hanya 50-60 persen."

Ino terlihat bernafas engah, "62 persen sudah cukup, Hokage-sama...! Kita bisa membuat Sakura tahu...-"

"Aku bilang jangan gegabah!"

"-...siapa ayah asli dari bayi di dalam kandungan Taira!!"

Spotted at Hokage's Office ; the blondies held a secret that could 'save' our avenged prince. Bet you all wanna know who's the father of Taira's bump as big as I do... But it's later, in a full different story...

* * *

"Hai, Sakura...!!", Taira berjalan mendekati Sakura yang memucat, "Sedang apa kau di sini...??"

Sakura berusaha mencari jawaban. 'Hanya melihat-lihat' tidak lagi akan berhasil di sini. Ia menjawab, "Aku... sedang mencari hadiah untuk kelahiran anakmu- maksudku, anak kalian..."

Taira tersenyum lebar, "Oh... Kau baik sekali, Sakura...!"

Sakura tersenyum.

Seketika itu Taira melihat sosok Tsukihiro, "Dan aku lihat kau membawa _teman_..."

Sakura berpaling, "Oh, ya. Taira, ini Tsukihiro. Tsukihiro, ini Taira..."

Kedua orang itu berjabat tangan dan memperkenalkan diri sekali lagi.

"Em... Permisi nyonya, ini baju yang anda minta...", seorang pegawai bicara pada Taira.

"Oh iya iya! Semuanya, aku mencoba baju dulu ya...!", Taira menerima baju yang pegawai tadi berikan, "Sasuke-kun, kau bisa bantu aku...?"

Sasuke menatap Taira, "Tidak."

Taira memincingkan mata sinis dan berjalan ke arah fitting room.

"Uchiha-san.", Tsukihiro menyapa sopan dengan balasan anggukan Sasuke.

Sakura merasa inilah saat yang tepat untuk segera pergi dari kondisi 'aneh' itu. Dengan cepat, ia mengambil sepatu mungil yang ia pegang tadi, "Aku mau bayar ini, dan langsung pulang. Sampaikan salamku pada Taira, Sasuke..."

"Aku antar.", Tsukihiro menawarkan.

Sakura terdiam untuk beberapa saat. And again with the bittersweet answer..., "Baiklah."

Sasuke memandangi Sakura cukup lama. Terus sampai dua sosok itu berjalan ke meja kasir. Terus sampai Tsukihiro membayar sepasang sepatu yang Sakura pilih. Terus sampai mereka menghilang ke balik pintu. Terus sampai...

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana menurutmu??", Taira berputar di depan cermin.

Sasuke tidak melihatnya sedikit pun, "Hn."

'Cause the ice-cube only melt to a blossoming lady...

* * *

"Sudah sampai...", Sakura berbalik ke arah Tsukihiro, melihatnya mengangguk pelan, melihat dari kejauhan Ino berjalan ke arahnya.

Sakura melihat Tsuki kembali, "Aku akan menghadiahkan ini atas namamu...", ia melihat ke arah bungkusan rapi yang berisi sepatu pilihannya.

Tsukihiro tersenyum, "Kau yang memilih, pakai saja namamu..."

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak... Aku..-"

"Kalau begitu namakan saja kita berdua.", Tsukihiro memotong. Sakura menahan nafas.

"Aku tidak akan menamakannya, bagaimana kalau begitu...?"

"Saku!!", Ino yang sudah dekat melambaikan tangan, "Dan... Tsukihiro...", sambungnya ketika sudah mencapai posisi mereka berdua.

"Hai, Ino...", Tsukihiro membalas, "Aku rasa aku harus pergi sekarang.", ia mulai berpamitan.

"Oh, baiklah. Ya...", Sakura tersadar kembali, "Terima kasih sudah mengantar, dan sepatunya...", Sakura tersenyum, "Sampai nanti, Tsuki."

"Sampai nanti, Sakura, Ino.", dan dengan itu, Tsuki berjalan menjauh.

Ketika jaraknya sudah 'aman', Ino memberi Sakura tatapan tanya.

"Apa? Ia hanya mengantar, Ino...", Sakura membuka kunci pintu rumahnya.

Ino menaikkan alis.

"Dan sedikit membantu dalam memilihkan hadiah untuk kelahiran bayi Taira dan Sasuke nanti...", Sakura menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

Yamanaka muda mengangguk, "Baiklah... Tapi kenapa aku merasa itu belum cerita keseluruhan...?", ia mengikuti Sakura masuk ke rumah mungil itu.

The blond girl _really does_ has a strong feeling...

Sakura berjalan menuju dapur. Membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan 2 botol minuman dingin.

"Aku bertemu Taira dan Sasuke di Pleau..."

"KAU APA??", Ino hampir meremukkan botol yang ia pegang.

Pinky covers her right ear, "Ya Tuhan, Ino... Kau tidak perlu berteriak..."

Ino menarik nafas, menenangkan diri. "Jadi... Taira dan Sasuke bertemu kau dan Tsukihiro..., di Pleau...??"

Jawabannya hanya anggukan.

"Wow. Wow wow wow. Tidakkah itu sedikit..., 'rumit'...??"

Sekali lagi anggukan, "Percayalah, Ino. Kau tidak akan pernah merasakan ketegangan sepertiku tadi."

Ino melihat sahabatnya dengan senyum khawatir, tapi lalu tertawa. "Hei, Saku. Lucu juga kalau menghitung orang yang berkumpul di Pleau seperti yang kau bilang tadi itu sebenarnya ada 6.", Ino berkata sambil melihat perut Sakura.

"Ha-ha-ha, Ino, ha-ha-ha.", Sakura membalas sinis. Ia meminum sedikit. "Hei, apa yang membuatmu menyusulku?"

Ino menghela nafas. Which is bad...

"Aku tahu ini gila, Saku. Tapi..., kau harus menerima Sasuke lagi.", Ino mengakhiri dengan tatapan meyakinkan.

Sakura tertawa sarkasme, "Menerima _siapa_...? Dan _kenapa_...?"

Ino terduduk di kursi tinggi, "Urgh, aku tahu ini sulit, Saku. Tapi percayalah, kau tidak akan menyesal kali ini...!", ia melebarkan mata, "Dan kau harus memberitahu soal... itu.", Ino menunjuk perut Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng, "Kau pasti sudah mulai tertular 'kegilaan' Naruto..."

Ino meletakkan minumannya, "Ya Tuhan, Sakura!! Untuk SEKALI, pecayalah kata-kataku...!!"

Sakura melihat dengan sebelah alis terangkat, "Dan aku harus percaya karena...??"

"KARENA SASUKE BUKAN AYAH DARI BAYI TAIRA!! Hmp!", Ino mengakhiri 'pengakuannya' dengan menutupi mulutnya sendiri.

Sakura terdiam.

What a shocking news...

"Sasuke... apa...?", Sakura mulai bicara.

Ino menggeleng cepat, "Jangan beritahu Tsunade-sama aku memberitahumu."

Sakura semakin terlihat kaget, "Tsunade-sama _tahu_??"

Ino menghela nafas, "Aku tidak bisa menahan diri, Saku... Aku harus memberitahumu, maksudku, kau sudah cukup menderita, jadi ketika Tsunade-sama memberitahuku, aku tidak bisa tidak memberitahumu, aku..-"

"Siapa ayah sebenarnya?", Sakura memotong penjelasan Ino.

Kali ini, pirang menahan, "Itu tidak penting. Yang penting sekarang, kau harus memberitahu Sasuke!"

Sakura tersenyum sinis, "Dan membiarkan seorang ibu muda terlantar?? Aku rasa tidak, Ino..."

Ino menatapnya tidak percaya, "Kalau begitu, kau itu apa?? Wanita yang dengan rela badannya dipakai untuk membawa bayi orang??"

Sakura tersadar akan kondisinya, dan bertahan..., "Aku akan tetap menunggu sampai bayinya lahir..."

* * *

**morning...**

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke arah bagian kehamilan. Miris, ia melihat hampir semua dari calon ibu di situ diantar para calon ayah. Sakura memilih duduk di pojok dekat meja kecil, menghindar dari segala pemandangan yang 'indah'.

Seketika itu terdengar keributan.

"Siapkan ruangan operasi...!"

"Panggil dokter yang tersedia!!"

Suara-suara itu melewati tatapan panik orang-orang di ruangan. Ada ibu yang akan melahirkan. Ketika ranjang sudah memasuki ruang operasi, seorang perawat keluar lagi, bicara pada perawat lainnya, "Mana dokternya??"

"Tidak ada dokter yang tersedia... Bagaimana ini??", perawat yang satu menjawab, berusaha tidak panik.

Sakura melihatnya dengan khawatir. Lalu dengan dasar rasa iba, ia berdiri dan menghampiri dua perawat itu, "Aku saja."

Perawat-perawat itu jelas kaget, "Tapi, Haruno-san... Anda sedang cuti, kan...?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Aku harus menolong ibu itu. Siapkan semuanya!", peritahnya pada dua perawat tadi, dan keduanya segera mengangguk, memasuki ruang operasi.

Sakura baru saja akan memasuki ruang operasi ketika ia melihat sang ayah yang baru datang, berjalan santai.

Sasuke.

-

-

Taira sudah berada di bawah pengaruh obat bius pada ranjang operasi. Bayinya dipastikan prematur. Sakura berusaha konsentrasi pada operasi yang ia tangani, bukan pada sang ayah yang berdiri di sudut ruangan, menyilangkan tangan tanpa berekspresi sedikitpun, seperti dulu...

"Posisinya sungsang.", Sakura bicara. Sekali ia bicara, para perawat di sekelilingnya bergerak, melakukan ini dan itu. Tangan Sakura meraih ke dalam badan Taira, menarik manusia mungil itu keluar.

Cairan yang bercampur darah memang membalut tubuh kecilnya.

Tapi Sakura bisa melihat jelas warna sedikit rambut di kepala bayi kontroversial itu.

"Perak...??"

**tbc—**

* * *

**HAHAHA.  
GANTUUUUNG.  
(ketawa psycho)**

**ada yang bisa nebak ayahnya siapa??****yang jelas bukan OC...  
MHUAHAHAHAHAH.**

**(ahem)**

**kalo review-nya cukup, aku cepet update...****:p  
jadi...**

**review, please...?  
xo xo ,  
Yvne Devolnueht**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10 DOOOOONG.  
O-O  
ga nyangka bisa sepanjang ini.**

**again with the thank you ...**

thanks yaa , you guys ..  
ai lapp yu dah !!  
X3

**nope , I don't own Naruto,  
nor the character.**

**WARNING  
OOC,  
OC,  
dan kejelekan tiada tara.  
CHAPTER INI SINETRON BANGEEEETTT.  
Dx**

**ONWARD!!**

* * *

"Aku tidak ingin melihat hasilnya.", Taira menyilangkan tangan, "Itu... Tidak perlu..."

"Hn. Diamlah.", Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya berkata singkat.

Taira made a face.

A room, filled with an avenged prince, a controversial mother, and a vurnerable pinky. Oh, how I love when the truth revealed...

"Ini hasil pemeriksaannya...", Sakura mengedepankan sebuah map.

Sasuke sudah memutuskan untuk mengadakan tes DNA. Ia tidaklah bodoh. Jelas tidak ada satupun bagian fisiknya yang terlihat pada bayi yang kini sudah menginjak usia satu bulan itu. And I bet you guys still remember that our avenged prince doesn't quite like the situation within...

Taira membuka map itu dengan emosi di matanya. Membaca setiap kata yang jelas menjelaskan semua...

Suddenly, she turned pale.

"Tidak!!", ia berteriak keras, membanting map itu ke meja seraya berdiri, "Ini semua BOHONG!!"

Sakura yang terkejut dengan reaksi itu hanya menatap dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Ia segera berpaling pada Sasuke yang membaca map berisi kenyataan itu. Dan menjadi lebih terkejut setelah melihat reaksi Sasuke; he smirked...

"Kau!! Pasti kau yang membuat semua ini!! Dasar...-!", tangan Taira melayang, Sakura refleks menunduk. Sasuke terlihat heran. Di mana refleks kunoichi-nya...??

Sakura masih memejamkan mata, menanti tamparan tepat ke wajahnya. Tapi tamparan itu tidak pernah datang. Perlahan, ia membuka mata. Menatap ke arah Sasuke yang telah berdiri, menahan tangan Taira.

"Pergi.", Sasuke berkata dengan tatapan sharingan ke arah Taira.

And as we expected, Taira run exited the room...

Sasuke memejamkan mata, lalu beralih ke Sakura. Dahinya berkerut ketika menyadari di mana tangan Sakura berada.

Ia memegangi perutnya.

* * *

Sakura hanya terdiam sepanjang jalan. Di sebelahnya, Sasuke berjalan sama diamnya. Setelah 'insiden' kecil setelah pembacaan hasil tes DNA itu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengantar Sakura pulang sebagai 'tanda maaf'. Dan Sakura tidak punya alasan untuk tidak mengiyakan.

"Apa kau akan memberitahu ayah dari bayinya...?", Sakura memulai pembicaraan.

Sasuke tetap menatap lurus, "Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Itu bukan urusanku lagi.", Sasuke melihat Sakura, "Kau pucat..."

Sakura – yang sedang melihat ke arah Sasuke – segera memalingkan wajah, "Iya... Mungkin karena panas..."

Sasuke melihat ke atas, memang, cuaca sedang terik.

Tapi tentu saja Sakura tidak mengatakan alasan sebenarnya ia terlihat pucat. Cuaca terik mungkin memang satu alasannya, ditambah sweater besar yang ia pakai di atas maternity dress-nya, panas itu semakin menjadi. Dan ia sedang hamil. Kondisinya juga masih lelah setelah apa yang ia alami selama satu bulan terakhir – membantu Taira melahirkan, mewakili Tsunade dalam penyampaian hasil DNA, 'emosi' Taira..., dan Sasuke...

Sakura menghentikan langkah, melihat punggung Sasuke yang sudah berada agak jauh di depannya. Ia merasa pusing, sangat...

"Sakura!!"

-

-

"Iya... Dia hamil..."

Sakura menutupi matanya dari sinar yang menusuk, berusaha sadar sepenuhnya.

"Sudah 5 bulan..."

"Jadi gosip itu benar..."

"Siapa ayahnya??"

Sakura akhirnya berhasil menopang badannya dengan dua siku. Mengangkat badan sedikit. Membuat dua yang sedang bicara tadi menghentikan pembicaraan dan menghampirinya.

"Haruno-san, anda belum boleh bangun...", satu perawat membuatnya kembali ke posisi terbaring.

"Syukurlah anda sudah sadar. Tadi anda pingsan di jalan, Uchiha-san yang membawa anda ke sini.", perawat yang satu menjelaskan.

Sakura menghela nafas.

Habis sudah.

Semua pasti sudah tahu kenyataannya.

Begitu juga Sasuke...

Tiba-tiba pintu terbanting terbuka.

"Kalian berdua, keluar.", Tsunade memerintah tegas. Kedua perawat itu buru-buru meninggalkan ruangan. Lalu pintu ditutup oleh Shizune.

"Kau sebaiknya punya penjelasan yang bagus untuk semua ini, nona muda.", Tsunade menatap Sakura.

Sakura hanya menggeleng. Sudah cukup tekanan yang ia terima. Dan ia sudah tidak mau sembunyi.

Ia menangis.

Tsunade menyilangkan tangan, "Kenapa kau jadi begini, Sakura?? Siapa yang melakukan semua ini??"

"Tsunade-sama, anda harus tenang...", Shizune berusaha menenangkan sang Hokage.

"Diam!!", Tsunade meberi peringatan yang membuat Shizune mundur selangkah. Pandangan salah satu legenda sannin itu kembali pada sosok Sakura yang masih menangis.

"Tadinya aku tidak ingin ikut campur, tapi harus ada yang bertanggungjawab atas semua ini. Katakan, apa ini semua perbuatan Minami??", Tsunade menanyakan.

Sakura hanya menggeleng.

"Lalu siapa?? Demi Tuhan, Sakura! Kau hanya tinggal-"

"SASUKE! Uchiha Sasuke!! Puas?!", Sakura histeris.

Tsunade membiarkan mulutnya setengah terbuka. Terkejut dengan jawaban muridnya.

"Apa...?", satu suara membuat 3 wanita medic-nin itu berbalik ke arah pintu.

"Sasuke..?!"

Spotted at the Konoha Hospital ; seems like the avenged prince finally knows the truth... What will he do...? Well, I'm here to tell, just the way you love it...

* * *

"Siapa saja yang sudah tahu?", Sasuke bertanya dingin. Matanya tidak pernah lepas memandangi Sakura. Tsunade dan Shizune sudah meninggalkan mereka untuk bicara.

Sakura menggeleng dan tersenyum lirih, "Sekarang mungkin semua sudah tahu..."

Another silence...

"Berapa usia kandunganmu...?"

Sakura mendongak menatap Sasuke, "Lima... bulan... Itu yang perawat katakan..."

Sasuke menatapnya dalam, membuat Sakura menunduk lagi. Tidak..., bukan mata itu yang ingin ia tatap...

"Lima bulan, dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu...", Sasuke berkata dengan tawa sarkasme.

Sakura merasa harus menjelaskan, "Aku tidak pernah bermaksud melakukan ini, Sasuke. Dan bukan salahku kalau ada yang tiba-tiba muncul dan mengatakan ia tengah mengandung anakmu-"

Perkataan Sakura terpotong dengan tangan Sasuke yang menutupi mulutnya. Mereka saling melihat. Wajah mereka yang berdekatan membuat Sakura mulai merasa panas pada wajahnya yang dingin.

"Kau harus ingat itu juga karena tindakan_mu_, Sakura...", desis Sasuke, "Dan itu _bukan_ anakku..."

Sakura mengangguk dengan tangan Sasuke masih menutupi mulutnya.

Sasuke melepas tangannya perlahan. Sedikit membungkuk di hadapan Sakura yang mulai menangis. Ia menggenggam tangan Sakura yang bergetar.

"Maaf, Sakura...", Sasuke menggumam di tangan mereka yang ia dekatkan ke mulutnya, "Maaf aku sudah membuatmu begitu menderita..."

Sakura menatap sosok Sasuke. Melihat mata Sasuke yang jelas menggambarkan rasa menyesal. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, ia agak kaget dengan reaksi Sasuke. Ia selalu mengira, Sasuke akan marah karena ia menyembunyikan semua ini. Dan ia akan berakhir sendiri.

Tapi tidak.

Di sanalah Sasuke, menggenggam tangannya. Meminta maaf.

Ia mulai mengatur nafasnya. Lalu menarik tangan Sasuke.

Meletakannya di perutnya yang berisi kehidupan.

Tersenyum.

"Kami sudah memaafkanmu, Sasuke-kun..."

And for the first time in his life, Sasuke smile a genuine smile...

* * *

"Aku suka akhir yang bahagia...", Yamanaka muda tersenyum, meletakkan cangkir yang ia sedang pegang sambil memandang Sakura yang setengah berbaring di sofa. Dengan selimut menghangatkan badannya.

Di distrik Uchiha.

Sakura mengangguk, tersenyum. Sudah dua hari ia tinggal bersama Sasuke. Dan selama itu pula – dua hari yang terasa dua bulan oleh Sakura – Sasuke merawat Sakura.

"SAKURA-KAA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN!!", suara teriakan Naruto yang disusul dengan erangan sakit karena Sasuke memukul kepalanya keras terdengar dari pintu masuk.

"Hai, Naruto...", Sakura menjawab sapaan Naruto.

"Hai, ibu Sakura!!", Naruto menyembur masuk, "Kau harus memarahi ayah Sasuke...! Dia memukulku keras sekali!!", Naruto mengadu dan menunjuk kepalanya yang sakit.

Sakura tertawa pelan, melihat sebentar ke arah Sasuke yang memelototi Naruto. Tangannya meraih lengan Sasuke. "Sudahlah, Sasuke-kun...", katanya tersenyum.

Sasuke duduk di sampingnya. Memegang balik tangan Sakura.

"Ooooowh...", Ino cooed.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Kalian terlihat bahagia...!"

Sasuke melihat ke arah Naruto dan mengangkat ujung bibirnya, "Sepertinya kau kalah lagi, dobe."

Senyum Naruto menghilang, "APA KAU BILANG, TEMEEEE??"

"Kau kalah. Lagi.", Sasuke merapikan poni Sakura, lalu memegang perutnya, "Aku akan segera mempunyai keluarga. Kau...? Hn, memulai saja belum."

Sakura memukul Sasuke pelan, "Sasuke-kun...!"

Sasuke smirked.

"OH! Lihat saja!! Aku akan segera memulai!! Percayalah!!", Naruto menunjuk marah ke arah Sasuke.

"Hhh... Ribut seperti biasa...", Ino menutupi telinganya.

"Oh ya...? Dengan siapa...? Ramen?? Atau katak??", Sasuke tidak berhenti, malah semakin memanasi sambil merangkulkan tangannya pada Sakura.

"Kau-...! Aku akan memulai dengan...-", Naruto berhenti. Terlihat berpikir.

"Memulai dengan...??", Sasuke menaikkan alis, menanti kemenangannya. Karena mengetahui Naruto tidak akan bisa menyebutkan nama gadis sembarangan.

Ino dan Sakura bertuka pandang, mungkinkah...?

"Aku akan memulai dengan Hinata-chan!! YA!! HINATA-CHAN!!", jawaban Naruto membuat Ino dan Sakura tersenyum, ikut senang untuk salah satu teman wanita mereka.

Sasuke tersenyum arogan. Lalu tertawa.

Naruto mengerutkan dahi, "Apanya yang lucu, teme?!"

Sasuke menghentikan tawanya, "Tidak ada...", ia lalu mencondongkan badannya sedikit ke depan, "Kau boleh masuk, Hyuuga."

Naruto turns quickly.

And there she is... Blushing madly faint-willing Hyuuga heiress; Hinata...

"Hi-Hinata-chan??", Naruto stuttered.

And I know you love it... 'Till next, kiss and hug from me to all lovey-dovey...

**tbc--**

* * *

**WHAT A CHEESY FIC.  
SANGAT SI-NE-TRON,  
TIDAK JELAS,  
DAN ANEH.**

**entah kenapa,  
aku ngerasa ini chapter terjelek dari semua chapter Lagu Sedih.  
****:S  
maaf ya...  
(putus asa)  
aku cuma mikir...,  
perasaan chapter sebelumnya menderita melulu...  
jadi aku bikin deh, chap yang penuh dengan kegombalan.**

**and NOPE.****  
aku belum mau ngasih tau siapa ayah dari bayi Taira.****  
:p  
tapi ada beberapa yang udah bisa nebak tuh...**

**still,**

**review, please...?****  
xo xo ,  
Yvne F.S.Devolnueht**


	11. Chapter 11

**iyeyt!  
chapp 11.  
ohohoo.  
chap ini begitu...,  
ahahahahahaa**

**terima kasih reader & reviewer...  
ya aloooh...  
100 loh...  
-happy tears-  
perkiraan awal cuma 50-an aja...**

**yang minta kenalan di review...,  
nice to know you too...  
:)**

******WARNING  
OOC,  
OC,  
drama queen author,  
dan kejelekan akut yang masih belum juga ilang.**

******ONWARD!!

* * *

**"Ini ramen-mu, teme...", Naruto memberikan sebungkus ramen instan kepada sosok sahabatnya yang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya...

...pada jam 2 pagi.

"Hn."

Sasuke berjalan menjauh tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih. Naruto tidak memprotesnya. Mereka berdua masih terlalu mengantuk untuk menyadari sepenuhnya 'transaksi' kecil itu.

Apa yang membuat Sasuke meminta ramen pada frenemies-nya di dini hari buta...?

Well, pinky has the answer...

_flashback—_

Sasuke berusaha untuk tertidur di sofa. Sudah hampir sejam ia hanya berganti-ganti posisi, mencoba untuk nyaman di sofa yang tidak begitu besar itu. Meski sekarang Sakura dan dirinya sendiri sudah 'mengakui' perasaan satu sama lain, tapi tetap saja, Sasuke berpikiran kolot dan memilih untuk tidur di sofa daripada satu ranjang dengan Sakura.

Tentu saja ini hanya sampai bayinya lahir dan mereka menikah setelahnya...

Ditariknya selimut sampai ke dagu, dan ditenggelamkannya kepala ke bantal. Sedikit-sedikit, matanya terasa berat...

"Sasuke-kun...?"

_Aku tertidur..._

"Sasuke-kun..??"

_Aku tertidur..., ini hanya mimpi..._

"Sasuke...!!"

_Jangan berbalik..._

"UCHIHA SASUKE!!"

Dengan panggilan itu, Sasuke berbalik cepat, mendapati Sakura berdiri di samping sofa tempatnya tidur. Dua tangan Sakura terkepal.

"Ya...?", Sasuke berpura-pura terbangun dari tidur.

"Aku lapar...", kemarahan Sakura begitu cepatnya menghilang. Sasuke bergeser dan Sakura duduk di sebelahnya, tangannya mengusap perutnya yang sudah besar.

"Hn...?"

"Bukannya 'hn'...!! Ambilkan makanan...!"

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Kau ingin makan apa.. Hmp!", Sasuke memotong tanyanya...

...terlambat.

"Aku ingin...", Sakura melihat ke atas, seakan jawabannya ada di langit-langit rumah.

Pelan, Sakura melihat ke arah Sasuke. Dengan senyum lebar yang membuat Sasuke menelan ludah.

"...ramen..."

Sasuke terdiam.

_Dia ingin apa..??_

"Sasuke-kuuun!!", Sakura menarik lengan baju Sasuke, "Ramen...!!"

"Hn... Sakura... Ichiraku pasti sudah tutup...", Sasuke berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Sakura dengan mengusap rambut pink-nya.

Biasanya, usapan itu akan berhasil...

Tapi kali ini tidak...

Poor Sasu... :P

"Aku. Ingin. Ramen. Sekarang."

Sasuke menghela nafas. Lagi.

Ditatapnya Sakura, yang mulai menangis...

Damn that mood-swing...

"Kau tidak suka ya, aku memintaimu tolong...??", Sakura melihat Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Jangan-jangan kau juga tidak suka aku ada di sini..."

Sasuke membuka mulut untuk berkata 'tidak', tapi lalu Sakura berbicara lagi.

"Bukan aku yang mau ramen..., tapi bayinya..."

Sasuke merasa sudah dipukul dengan keras, tepat pada bagian 'perasaan'.

_flashback end—_

And that's how the avenged prince search for ramen by 3 in the morning...

...for the begining of a long-long-long day.

Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang keluarga yang masih diterangi lampu. Ia memegang ramen instan di tangannya. Sebelum masuk, ia menarik nafas panjang. Berusaha untuk tidak terlihat kesal di depan Sakura.

Ia berjalan masuk.

"Sakura...?"

"Oh, hai, Sasuke-kun...!"

Sasuke tersenyum melihat ibu dari anak-anaknya kelak sudah ceria kembali.

"Aku sudah dapat ra...-"

"Coba tebak...!"

Sasuke menaikkan alis.

_Jangan bilang..._

"Aku tidak lapar lagi...!", Sakura berkata diikuti tawa.

Sasuke flinch.

Like I always said...; patience Sasuke-kun... 'Cause we all loooove pregnant Sakura who's make you soooo weak... ;p

* * *

Sakura merapikan dress-nya sekali lagi. Ia berdiri di depan sebuah cermin tinggi dan melihat pantulan dirinya. Sesekali terlihat alisnya berkerut.

"Sakura...?", Sasuke masuk ke kamar besar itu.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun...", Sakura hanya melihatnya sebentar, lalu sibuk bercermin lagi.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat, "Apa yang kau lakukan...?", katanya seraya duduk di kasur.

Sakura menghela nafas, menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia berbalik menghadap Sasuke.

"Apa aku gendut...??"

Hening.

Sasuke's right eye twitch.

"Sasuke-kun... Aku gendut tidak...??"

Saat itu juga, Sasuke teringat nasihat Kakashi beberapa hari yang lalu.

_Jangan buat wanita kecewa..._

"Tidak... Kau tidak gendut..."

Sakura berbalik ke arah cermin.

"Ah, ini sih gendut namanya!", katanya sambil mencubiti lengannya sendiri.

"Tidak, Sakura... Kau tidak gendut..."

"Gendut...!"

"Tidak..."

"Geenduuut!!"

"Tidak, Sakura..."

"GENDUT!!"

Sasuke berusaha menahan marah, "Kau hamil, Sakura... Wajar kalau kau gen-"

"JADI MENURUTMU AKU GENDUT??"

What a pity-poor-weak daddy Uchiha...

"Kau JAHAT!!", Sakura berteriak, "KELUAR!!"

Dan ketika Sasuke sadar, pipinya sudah lebam...

* * *

Sasuke memegangi bagian mukanya yang masih terlihat kebiruan. Ia mendesis kesakitan.

_Catatan penting...; berhati-hati pada Sakura yang sedang hamil..._

Sebelah tangan Sasuke meraih ke dalam kulkas dapurnya. Mengeluarkan semangkuk es. Ia lalu membawanya ke ruang keluarga, bersama dengan sehelai handuk kecil.

Dibungkusnya beberapa es dengan handuk, pelan-pelan ia menempelkannya pada pipinya.

"Sasuke-kun..??", Sasuke berbalik sedikit kaget, membuat kompresan itu mendadak tertekan ke arah lukanya. Ia mengerang kesakitan sebelum menjawab.

"Ada apa, Sakura...?"

Sakura ber-oh melihat Sasuke yang meletakkan kompresan dan memasang muka kesakitan. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah pria yang beberapa jam lalu ia beri bogem mentah.

"Maaf, ya...", Sakura menggeser tangan Sasuke yang menutupi lebam itu. Dengan hati-hati, Sakura mengalirkan chakra ke pipi Sasuke.

"Nah..., sudah... Bagaimana...?"

"Hn... Terima kasih...", Sasuke membereskan kompresannya dan berdiri.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Sasuke-kun...", Sakura mengulang permintaan maafnya.

"Hn.", Sasuke memiringkan badan, mencoba melewati kaki Sakura.

Tapi tangannya tertahan oleh tangan Sakura. Dan Sasuke harus menahan diri agar tidak menimpa Sakura ketika tangannya ditarik.

Ke perut Sakura.

"Bayinya yang menyuruhku minta maaf...", Sakura berkata pelan.

Sasuke melihat mata Sakura, lalu ke arah perutnya. Ia menaruh kompresan dan mangkuk es itu di meja. Dan duduk rendah di hadapan Sakura yang bersandar di sofa. Didekatkannya kepala ke perut Sakura.

"Aku sudah memaafkan ibu...", Sasuke seakan bicara pada bayinya, "Seperti ia memaafkan ayah berulang kali..."

Sakura tersenyum pada perkataan Sasuke.

And they kiss...

* * *

"Jadi..., apakah namanya sudah ditentukan...?", Ino bertanya pada Sakura yang sedang memilih bunga di tokonya.

Sakura tersenyum, "Kami belum membicarakannya..."

Ino terlihat kecewa, "Hm... Aku rasa kalian harus sudah mulai mempersiapkannya..."

Sekali lagi, Sakura tersenyum, "Tentu saja... Tapi nanti..."

Ino shrugged.

"Hei, kau sudah dengar tentang bayi Taira...??"

Sakura berbalik, "Kenapa dengannya...?"

Ino mendengus, "Ia terlihat mirip sekali dengan ayahnya..."

"Ayahnya...? Maksudmu...", Sakura berjalan mendekati meja kasir.

"Oh! Panjang umur..."

Bel pintu berdenting.

"Yo."

******tbc-

* * *

****ohohohohohohoho.  
pasti udah pada tau doong, siapa ayahnya...?  
ya kan ya dong bener kan bener doong??  
-susi OB-  
:p**

******hmm.  
maaf chap ini begitu pendek dan garing...**

******dan,**

******ya.**

******adegan 'gendut' itu terinspirasi (atau meng-copy) dari salah satu scene di Jomblo.**

******VOTE/POLLING  
nama bayi SasuSaku...??  
kasih di review, plus arti dari namanya...**

******nama cewe – cowo ya...  
biar milihnya ga bingung.  
:)**

******review, please...?  
xo xo ,  
Yvne F.S. Devolnueht**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAP 12.  
that's one dozen, all.  
a LOT.**

**okeii...  
makasih banget buat yang udah nyumbang nama...  
jujur, Yvne bingung sama nama yang bakal dipake...  
semua lucu-lucu...!  
X)**

**dan Yvne juga gundah gulana.  
sebenarnya...,  
sudah terbentuk draft yang bagian bayi SasuSaku lahir...  
tapiiiiiii-  
banyak yang minta bayinya kembar...  
dan Yvne langsung bertampang (O.o)**

**jadiiii-  
apakah bayinya kembar...????  
mari mari dibaca...  
XDD**

**WARNING  
SUPER OOC  
OC  
& kejelekkan lainnya.**

**standard disclaimer applied

* * *

**

_**If our love was a fairytale...**_

Sakura berjalan pelan. Pandangannya menyapu ke rak rendah di hadapannya. Sesekali, senyuman tulusnya terlihat.

Ia meraih satu benda.

"Bagaimana dengan ini...??", Sakura memperlihatkan bendanya pada Sasuke.

Sebuah jumpsuit mungil berwarna putih, dengan garis-garis halus berwarna biru muda.

_**I would charge in and rescue you...**_

"Hn...", hanya itu reaksi Sasuke yang sedang duduk melihat ke arah perut Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum, mengerti kalau itu berarti iya.

_**On the yacht, baby, we would sail...  
To an island where we say 'I do'...**_

"Kita beruntung mendapat diskon dari Tsuki...", Sakura berkata sambil terus memilih.

Sasuke hanya diam.

Jealousy, perhaps...?

"Ibu bayi Uchiha...!!!!"

_**And if we have babies they would look like you...**_

Sakura dan Sasuke menoleh ke asal suara itu.

Naruto.

Dan Hinata.

"Hai, Naruto..., Hinata...!", Sakura tersenyum lebar balik menyapa.

"Hn, dobe."

"Memilih baju...??", Naruto dan Hinata menghampiri mereka.

Sakura mengangguk, "Kalian sedang apa...??"

Naruto menyeringai, "Kami ingin memberimu sesuatu...!"

Sakura melihat ke arah Sasuke dan menaikkan alis, "Memberi apa...?"

"TARARAAAAAAAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari sakunya.

"Ini usul Hinata-chan. Ya kan, Hinata-chan?????"

"Ah... I-iya...", gadis Hyuuga menjawab pelan dengan senyum manis di wajahnya.

Sakura tertawa, "Terima kasih... Boleh aku buka...??"

Naruto dan Hinata bertatapan.

"Y-ya... Tentu saja...", Hinata menjawab.

Sakura menatap kotak kecil itu. Sebuah kotak jingga menyala, benar-benar mengingatkannya pada Naruto. Tapi sebuah simbol Hyuuga di sudut kanan bawahnya membuat Sakura melihat Hinata dengan senyum penuh arti. Sakura melihat ke arah Sasuke yang memajukan duduknya. Tangannya lalu membuka tutup berpita di kotak itu.

Sakura jelas terpana melihat benda di dalamnya. Ia melihat Naruto dan Hinata bergantian dengan hadiah yang mereka berikan.

_**It will so beautiful if they came true...**_

"Ini..., indah sekali..."

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura. Dan Sakura mendekatkan hadiah itu pada sang Uchiha.

Tangan Sasuke meraih benda itu keluar, "Dua kalung...?"

Naruto tersenyum menahan teriakan, "Hinata-chan bilang, dia lihat dua chakra di dalam sana...", telunjuknya mengarah ke perut Sakura.

Mata Sasuke membesar.

Sakura menutup mulutnya yang terbuka, "Oh Tuhan...!"

_**You don't even know how very special you are...

* * *

**_

Sasuke baru kali ini merasa harus mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya menahan diri.

Ia terbangun pagi sekali, atau boleh dibilang dini hari.

04.52 tepatnya.

Ia terbangun, dan duduk di sofa untuk beberapa menit.

_Kembar..._

Ia tersenyum.

Lalu kaget sendiri.

_Apa-apaan ini...?? Aku tidak boleh terlihat bodoh begini..._

Seorang Uchiha harus menjaga image-nya sebagai orang tanpa ekspresi. Maka Sasuke menggigit bagian dalam bibir bawahnya. Menahan luapan ingin tersenyum dan berteriak; kenyataan ia akan menjadi ayah dari dua orang anak sekaligus membuat itu semua menjadi lebih berat. Dengan usaha menahan langkah ringan, ia berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Ke kamar yang kini ditempati Sakura. Kamar yang akan segera menjadi kamarnya _dan _Sakura_._

Lagi-lagi Sasuke harus menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum lebar.

Ia memasuki kamarnya perlahan, agar tidak membangunkan Sakura. Pandangannya tertuju pada gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang tertidur.

Dan tiba-tiba, ia merasa sesak di dadanya.

_**You leave me breathless...**_

Sesak yang tidak mengikat, tapi malah membuatnya tenang.

Ia tersenyum juga.

_**You're everything good in my life...**_

Sasuke berjalan mendekati ranjang itu.

Mendengar nafas tenang Sakura.

Tangannya bergerak sendiri, mendekati wajah Sakura yang terlihat damai.

_**You leave me breathless...**_

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi.

_Benarkah ini terjadi...??_

_**I still can't believe that you're mine...**_

Tangan besarnya mengusap lembut pipi Sakura.

Masih tidak percaya ia mendapat gadis yang sempurna pada akhirnya.

Senyumnya kembali mengembang.

_**You just walk out from my dream...**_

Sakura bergerak. Membuat Sasuke menarik tangannya.

"...Sasuke-kun...?"

Senyumnya cepat-cepat disembunyikan, "Hn."

_**So beautiful, you leaving me...-**_

Ah, yes... We ALL _love_ love-moment...

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat pagi pada kalian..."

Sakura tersenyum atas penjelasan pria yang ia cintai.

"Selamat pagi juga, ayah Sasuke-Sasuke kecil..."

Sasuke merasa sesak lagi.

_**-...breathless...**_

-

-

Sasuke duduk di hadapan Sakura. Melihatnya makan biasa saja sudah membuatnya harus menggigit bibir dalamnya lagi.

"Sasuke-kun...??"

Sasuke tersadar, "Hn..??"

Sakura meletakkan peralatan makannya menjauh, "Aku mau membicarakan sesuatu yang penting..."

Dengan satu kalimat itu, Sasuke merasa sesak itu semakin menjadi. Lebih parah, sekarang semua perasaan tercampur dalam pendeskripsian sesak itu.

_**And if our love was a story book...  
We would meet on the very first page...**_

"Aku mau merencanakan nama untuk bayinya...", Sakura menatap perutnya.

Sasuke melepas nafas yang ia tahan tanpa sadar.

"Kau sudah punya namanya...??", Sakura bertanya lagi.

Jawabnnya hanya gelengan.

"Kalau begitu kita harus memikirkannya...!", Sakura berdiri dari duduknya, menghampiri lemari untuk mengambil kertas dan alat tulis.

Sasuke menyelesaikan makannya dan minum. Ia melihat Sakura yang menulis garis pemisah di kertas.

"Hm... Kalian laki-laki atau perempuan...?", Sakura bicara pada perutnya sendiri.

"Mungkin keduanya.", Sasuke berkata datar. Membuat Sakura menatapnya dan tersenyum.

"Ya... Mungkin keduanya..."

_**The last chapter would be about...  
How I'm thankful to the love we've made...**_

"Menurutmu..., bagaimana bayinya akan terlihat nanti...?", Sakura bertanya sambil memutar-mutar pensil di tangannya.

"Hn. Yang jelas tidak ada toleransi untuk anak laki-laki berambut merah muda."

Sakura menghentikan tangannya, "Oh! Itu sangat jahat, Sasuke-kun...!"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu, tersenyum jahil.

"Bagaimana dengan Ichigo...?", Sakura bertanya ceria.

"Hn. Aku benci manis."

"Pft! Ichigo tidak manis, Sasuke-kun...! Mereka asam...", Sakura mengecilkan suaranya, "Baiklah. Aku sudah menulisnya."

"Masukkan Itachi."

_**And if we have babies they would have your eyes...**_

Sakura segera mendongak mendengar penyebutan nama itu. Melihat Sasuke yang memandang kertas nama tanpa ekspresi.

Ia menuliskannya juga.

_**I would fall deeper watching you give life...  
You don't even know how very special you are...

* * *

**_

"Kakashi??", suara Sakura terdengar kaget.

Ya. Siapapun akan kaget melihat sosok copy-nin itu sekarang.

Semua terlihat sama. Seragamnya, mukanya yang tertutup masker, bahkan buku jingga di genggamannya.

Hanya ada satu yang berbeda.

"Ta!"

_**You leave me breathless...**_

Sakura yakin matanya telah melebar. Ia melihat sosok Kakashi.

Dan replika mini mantan gurunya.

"Hai, Sakura."

Sakura berjalan mendekati Kakashi, "Kau...- erm... Sedang jalan-jalan...?"

Kakashi merendahkan bukunya, "Ya... Taira sedang di bagian bayi."

Sakura sedikit meringis atas penyebutan nama itu.

_**You're everything good in my life...**_

"Sakura, apa susunya yang i-",

"Kakashi, aku sudah-"

Dua suara itu terhenti ketika bersamaan berbunyi.

Taira. Sasuke. Arah berlawanan.

_**You leave me breathless...**_

"Oh. Sasuke-kun.", Taira menyapa, berjalan mendekati Sasuke. "Mengantar Sakura belanja ya...?", Taira menaikkan sebelah alis ketika melihat Sakura.

"Hn."

"Kau tidak begitu perhatian ketika aku yang ada di posisinya.", Taira menambahkan sinis, "Tapi kau tahu..., aku orang yang pemaaf..."

_**I still can't believe that you're mine...**_

Taira meraih sekotak susu di tangan Sasuke. Perlahan, membuat tangan mereka bersentuhan lama.

_**You just walk out from my dream...**_

And that's make pinky a bit 'lighten'...

"Sasuke-kun, susunya bukan yang itu."

Sasuke menoleh, "Hn?"

"Ayo, aku tunjukkan.", Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke, "Permisi, Kakashi, _dan Taira_."

Dengan itu, Sasuke ditarik menjauh.

_**You just walk out from my dream...**_

Jealousy, jealousy, jealousy... Yes, we like it... :p

_**So beautiful, you leaving me...-

* * *

**_

_**You must have sent from heaven to earth to change me...**_

Sakura hanya terbaring tanpa bisa memejamkan mata. Sesak.

Ia masih memikirkan pertemuannya dengan Kakashi dan Taira.

Dan bagaimana Taira masih terlihat sebagai ancaman...

Sakura menghela nafas berat ketika mengingat hal itu.

_Selalu saja ada penghalang..._

_**You're like an angel...**_

Ia terduduk. Melihat jam yang menunjukkan lewat tengah malam.

Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Sasuke..., lagi...

Akhirnya ia menangis.

_** The thing that I feel is stronger than love, believe me...  
You're something special...**_

Tidak tahu kenapa, sesak itu memaksanya mengeluarkan air mata.

Dan rasa takutnya kalau semua ini hanya mimpi membuat tangisnya mengeras.

**_ I only hope that one day I'll deserve what you've given me..._**_**  
But all I can do is try...  
Everyday of my life...**_

Sasuke terbangun ketika mendengar tangisan itu.

Tidak berlebihan, tapi memilukan.

Terdengar jelas karena malam yang begitu hening.

Ia bangkit untuk melihat Sakura.

_**You leave me breathless...  
You're everything good in my life...**_

Sasuke menegang ketika melihat Sakura menutupi wajahnya dengan dua tangan.

Tubuhnya tergetar hebat.

Sasuke merasa sesak.

Seperti yang dialami Sakura.

_**You leave me breathless...  
I still can't believe that you're mine...**_

"Sakura...??", Sasuke duduk di sebelahnya, "Sakura..., ada apa...??"

Sakura hanya menggeleng. Tidak kuat menjawab. Suaranya terhenti isakan.__

_**You just walk out from my dream...**_

Sasuke memandanginya khawatir. Memang, ia sudah cukup sering melihat Sakura menangis. Tapi ia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana menghentikannya. Hal itu membuatnya mengepalkan tangan, kesal. Sakura menarik nafas, mencoba mengontrol isak tangisnya. Tapi ketika tatapan mereka bertemu, Sakura menggeleng dan mulai menangis lagi.

Sasuke – yang bingung harus bagaimana – akhirnya refleks bergerak.

_**So beautiful, you leaving me breathless...**_

Ia melingkarkan tangannya di badan Sakura, menariknya ke dalam rengkuhan. Kepala Sakura tenggelam di kaus hitam Sasuke.

"Tenang, Sakura...", Sasuke mengusap punggung Sakura, "Aku ada di sini...". Ia bisa merasakan Sakura mengangguk pelan.

Sasuke terus berada dalam posisi seperti itu – Sakura bersandar padanya dan ia menyandarkan diri ke bedrest. Ketika ia melihat Sakura, Sakura telah tertidur. Ia meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala Sakura, lalu bergerak menciumnya.

_**So beautiful, you leaving me breathless...  
You're everything good in my life...**_

"Maaf, Sakura...", Sasuke menggumam di rambut Sakura. Tangannya yang tidak menopang kepala Sakura bergerak ke arah perutnya.

Dan Sasuke menahan nafas ketika merasakan pergerakkan di permukaannya.

Ia tersenyum.

_**You leave me breathless...**_

Ia tidak menahannya.

_**I still can't believe that you're mine...**_

Tersenyum untuk kenyataan bahwa ini bukan hanya mimpi.

_**You just walk out from my dream...**_

Sasuke memejamkan mata.

_**So beautiful, you leaving me...-**_

Kali ini, ia baru akan bermimpi...

_**-..breathless...**_

**tbc—

* * *

**

**HAHAHAH.  
ahirnya terungkap...**

**dan ya, ahirnya Yvne bikin kembar...  
I can't resist TWO lil' Uchihas...  
XD**

**okei.  
sekarang pengumuman.**

**SIAPA YANG MAU DIUNDANG KE ACARA BABY SHOWER SASUSAKU????????**

**yang mau..., copy-paste ini di REVIEW...****  
ga ada alasan/toleransi/pengecualian!****  
yang ga copy-paste, yaaaa, ga keundang.  
(author kepedean)  
EHAHA.**

**UCHIHA'S BABIES' SHOWERING**

**I – (nama yang kamu mau),  
have been invited to the Uchiha's Gathering.**

**I'm bringing – (hadiah yang kamu bawa) for the babies.****  
Hope they'll like it.  
:)**

**And I wish – (harapan kamu buat anak-anaknya SasuSaku ; HARUS YANG BAGUS-BAGUS)  
Amen.**

**Signed,  
(nama komplit dong ah . :P)**

**pake english/indonesian sama aja...  
:D**

**udah deh...**

**yang nge-copypaste ntar muncul pas acara baby showering-nyaaaa.  
****sebagai tanda terima kasih udah baca Lagu Sedih selama ini...  
dan farewell kalo-kalo aku berhenti jadi author...  
:)**

**review, please...?  
dan undangannya jangan lupa...  
XD  
xo xo ,  
Yvne F.S. Devolnueht**


	13. Chapter 13

**hehehehehehehehehehehehe  
chapter 13...**

**oke...  
yang kemaren udah 'nerima' undangan...  
bayangin kalian dateng ke rumah Sasuke yang classy-Japanese & ber-banner;**

**WELCOME TO THE UCHIHA'S BABIES' SHOWERING**

**hyaaa~!!!!  
XDDDD**

**SENENG GA SIH, DATENG KE ACARA UCHIHA????  
(author semakin over pede)**

**standard disclaimer applied**

**WARNING  
OC,  
OOC,  
fluff,  
dan kegajean yang gaje menggaje tergaje.

* * *

**

It's not a very quiet day at the Uchiha's complex.

In fact, it's full-of-stampede today.

Sasuke terlihat di balik jendela besar yang mengarah ke taman berdanau belakang rumahnya yang sedah berhias putih-putih. Melihat beberapa temannya –kenal tidak kenal—berdatangan dengan pakaian putih-putih pula. Beberapa di antaranya membawa hadiah-hadiah. Danau masih jernih memantulkan sinar matahari pagi.

Ya, Sasuke masih harus menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya agar tidak tersenyum sepanjang hari.

Atau bahasa cepatnya; menghancurkan image Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke berbalik. Melihat Sakura dengan maternity dress putihnya. Rambut berwarna mencolok itu kini sudah cukup panjang untuk dikepah boho, dan menyisakan beberapa helai membingkai wajah langsing Sakura. Sekarang, bibir dalam Sasuke mulai berdarah.

"Kita harus turun, Naruto bilang Gai dan Lee akan bernyanyi kalau kita tidak turun sekarang.", Sakura menghampiri Sasuke yang belum beranjak.

And the raven chuckled...

Sakura tersenyum ke arah Sasuke yang masih sedikit tertawa akan bayangan 'ancaman' Naruto, "Kau terlihat seperti anak kecil saat tertawa..."

That's enough to make Sasuke stop.

Kali ini Sakura yang tertawa atas Sasuke dan usahanya mempertahankan image. Tangannya meraih lengan Sasuke, "Ayo, ayah..., kita harus turun..."

And Sasuke's sure, that he smile a wide smile when Sakura do such a thing...

-

-

"Ayah dari Sasuke-Sasuke kecil!!!!!!", Naruto mengangkat tangannya yang memegang segelas fruit punch. Hinata terlihat mendampinginya.

"Hn.", Sasuke menyeringai kecil.

"Ayo, ayo, kalian harus segera duduk di singgasana! Banyak yang ingin menyampaikan doa untuk anak kalian...", Naruto mendorong Sasuke dan Sakura ke arah sofa yang berada di bawah tenda putih. Semua orang bertepuk tangan riuh rendah ketika mereka sampai dan berdiri menghadapi para undangan.

Naruto mendentingkan sendok kecil ke gelas yang ia bawa, "Baik, terima kasih...! Biar aku bicara sebentar!"

Seketika setelah semua orang berhenti bersuara, Naruto memandangi Sasuke dan Sakura. Ia berbalik melihat para undangan, "Tidakkah mereka cocok...?"

Dan semua orang mulai mengutarakan kesetujuannya. Naruto tertawa melihat Sakura yang membenamkan muka ke lengan Sasuke, terlihat sedikit memerah. "Oh, sudahlah! Ayo baris!!! Sampaikan doa kalian...!!!"

Orang-orang mulai berkumpul dan membentuk barisan tidak langsung.

"Selamat ya, Uchiha.", Neji terlihat bersama Tenten yang menggendong Takeuchi. Neji memberikan sebuah kotak kristal.

Isinya tidak berbeda jauh dari bungkusnya; sebuah kristal lambang Uchiha dan lingkaran Haruno mengelilinginya.

"Kami harap anak-anak kalian akan hidup sebersih lambang ini, Saku...", Tenten berkata.

Sakura menghela nafas kagum, "Terima kasih... Ini..., sangat indah..."

Sasuke menggumamkan setuju.

"SA-SU-KE-SAAAAAN~~~!!!", Lee terlihat menggebu-gebu datang bersama sensei sehidup-sematinya –Gai.

Refleks, tangan Sasuke menghalangi perut Sakura. "Hn!"

Sakura tertawa, "Penuh semangat seperti biasa ya, Lee dan Gai-sensei...?"

"Oh!! Tentu sajaa~!!", Gai menjawab dengan pose good-guy. "Lee! Keluarkan hadiah yang kita buat dengan penuh semangat masa muda ituu!!"

"Baik, sensei!", Lee meraih ke dalam sebuah paper bag, mengeluarkan isi yang membuat Sasuke menghalangi perut Sakura sekali lagi.

"SEPASANG JUMPSUIT KEBANGGAAN KAMI DENGAN BAHAN KATUN HALUS YANG KAMI JAHIT PERBENANG SELAMA 300 MALAM!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sasuke harus mengepalkan tangan keras, menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak 'TIDAK'. But the baby-shower isn't over yet...

"DAN KAMI HARAP ANAK-ANAK KALIAN AKAN MENJADI ANAK YANG PENUH DENGAN SEMANGAT MASA MUDA~~!!!!!!!!!!"

Belum sempat Sakura menyampaikan terima kasih, dialog guru-murid itu berlenjut lagi.

"LEE!!!! Kau menyampaikannya dengan baik dan penuh gairah masa muda yang membara...!!!"

"Ya, Gai-sensei, ini berkat ajaranmu!!!"

"LEE!!!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!!!"

"LEE!!!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!!!"

-DUAKKK-

Let's say Sasuke get rid of the beauty-beast(s).

Sakura tertawa melihat sepasang jumpsuit hijau di tangannya, "Mereka berniat baik, Sasuke-kun..."

"Hn. Anak-anak kita tidak akan tumbuh menjadi anak abnormal yang terlalu banyak hidup dalam spandex."

Again, the pinky laughed.

Sasuke dan Sakura berlanjut ke barisan berikutnya.

"Selamat atas kehamilanmu, Saku...", Ino terlihat menggandeng Shikamaru.

"Trims, Ino.", Sakura menerima hadiah dari Ino dan Shikamaru, "Oh... Kalian tidak perlu memberi hadiah lagi... Semua bunga di taman ini sudah cukup..."

Sasuke melihat ke arah hadiah yang dipegang Sakura. Sebuah buku dengan hiasan pita biru.

"Baby's Hand Signs ; for Young Parents. Hn?"

"Terbukti membuat bayi lebih cepat menyerap kata-kata.", Shikamaru menjawab.

"Oh, terima kasih, Shikamaru...", Sakura meletakkan buku itu di meja samping sofa.

"Ah! Saku! Idemu memberikan foto USG bayi kalian sebagai tanda terima kasih telah datang SANGAT MANIS. Aku terharu melihatnya...!", Ino berseru senang.

Saku tersenyum lebar, "Aku hanya ingin membagi kebahagiaan pada kalian semua..."

Setelah mengobrol sebentar, Ino dan Shikamaru beranjak. Selanjutnya terlihat tiga orang berjalan mendekat.

"Selamat ya..., Sakura-san dan Sasuke-san...!!!"

"Wah... Terima kasih Ai-chan...!", Sakura menerima bungkusan besar berisi peralatan bayi dari tangan juniornya itu. "Dan aku lihat kau membawa teman...?"

"Ah, iya... Ini Theresia dan Reina... Mereka juniormu di akademi keperawatan juga!"

Sakura menjabat tangan mereka satu persatu. "Terima kasih sudah datang..."

"Haha... Kami yang harusnya berterima kasih sudah diperbolehkan datang, ini hadiah a la kadarnya...", Reina memberikan dua buah kotak gelang rattle bayi pada Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Reina..."

"Dan ini untuk melengkapi hadiah dari Ai...", Theresia memberikan dua kotak peralatan makan Pleau.

Sekali lagi, Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih.

-

-

"Uchiha Sasuke!!! Aku tidak tahu kau ternyata punya emosi!!!", Kiba menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang berdiri mengobrol dengan satu-satunya lost Uchiha; Uchiha Aika.

No, she's not 'lost' like Itachi or Sasuke did. She's been lived in Suna fo a good few years... And since it was the Uchiha's Gathering, you know why. 

"Hn.", Sasuke mendengus kesal.

Sakura menyikutnya pelan, "Sasuke-kun, ia tamu...". Sakura berpaling ke arah Kiba yang terlihat bersama seorang gadis. "Terima kasih sudah datang, Kiba..."

"Ya, ya.. Oh! Ini kenalkan, erm-, Ryoushin...", Kiba mendorong pelan gadis di sebelahnya.

Sakura dan Sasuke menjabat tangan Ryoushin. Tidak butuh penjelasan, Sakura sudah tersenyum melihat cincin di jari manis Ryoushin.

"Kenalkan juga..., ini saudara Sasuke-kun... Uchiha Aika...", Sakura mempersilahkan mereka saling berkenalan.

"Ehm.. Aku membawa ini... Buatan keluargaku, bagus untuk kesehatan bayi...", Ryoushin memberikan sebuah kotak berisi makanan bayi lengkap dengan catatan resepnya, "Semoga berguna..."

"Terima kasih, Ryoushin-san... Ini pasti akan sangat terpakai.", Sakura menyerahkan hadiah itu pada Sasuke –yang meletakkannya di meja hadiah.

The newlyweeds went over.

"Oh ya, Sasuke-san, ini hadiah dariku...", Aika menyerahkan sebuah kotak putih bertutup transparan. Di dalamnya bisa terlihat beberapa kain yang dibentuk menjadi replika kecil pohon sakura dengan latar kain biru sebagai danau imajinatif. "Aku membuatnya dengan sedikit ingatan masa kecilku di sini... Semoga ukurannya pas nanti..."

Sasuke melihat beberapa lambang Uchiha di kain yang berbentuk asli baju-baju mungil itu. Sakura menatap mata Sasuke yang terlihat menerawang, lalu berpaling ke arah Aika. "Terima kasih, Aika-san... Ehm, kami permisi dulu..."

Sakura mengambil kotak hadiah tadi dari tangan Sasuke, dan menarik ayah Uchiha itu ke arah rerimbunan pohon teduh.

"Kau tidak apa, Sasuke-kun...?"

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya. Lamunan tentang ternyata masih ada Uchiha di luar sana. Lamunan tentang masa kecilnya. Lamunan yang membawanya kembali untuk beberapa saat. Tapi lalu ia tersadar, ketika satu suara lembut memanggilnya kembali. Ia menatap Sakura yang terlihat khawatir, lalu menatap perut ibu masa depan itu.

"Ya..., aku tidak apa-apa..."

-

-

"Aku minta maaf karena sudah membawa orang lain...", Shino bicara pelan.

"Ah, tidak apa Shino...! Aku yakin mereka tidak akan merasa keberatan...!", Naruto menjawab maaf Shino dengan senyum lebar.

"Keberatan apa, Naruto...?", Sakura menghampiri Naruto.

"Oh, ini... Shino membawa temannya... Tidak apa kan??"

Sakura melihat ke arah gadis di samping Naruto, "Tentu tidak, Shino... Siapa gadis ini...?", tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Em.. Aku Katsuragi Suzuran... Selamat ya, Uchiha-san...", Suzuran memberikan sebuah kotak velvet biru pada Sakura.

Baik Sakura maupun Naruto, keduanya sama tersenyum ketika Suzuran memanggil Sakura dengan 'Uchiha-san'.

"Terima kasih, Katsuragi-san...", Sakura tersenyum sekali lagi.

Dengan itu, Shino dan Suzuran berlalu ke arah meja makan.

"Mana teme??"

Sakura meletakkan hadiahnya di meja, "Aku menyuruhnya istirahat. Ia agak..., em, lelah..."

Naruto mengangkat alis, "Teme lelah??"

"Tapi ia tidak apa-apa, hanya –ya, lelah.", Sakura meyakinkan sahabatnya, "Aku harus kembali menerima tamu, sampai nanti, Naruto."

-

-

"Sekali lagi, selamat ya, Sakura!!!", seorang gadis terlihat mengucapkan selamat pada Sakura.

"Iya... Terima kasih, Helen...", Sakura tertawa melihat keceriaan temannya itu.

"Jadi..., apa memberi foto USG sebagai hadiah terima kasih itu idemu...??", seorang gadis lainnya bertanya.

"Ya, Kakkoi-chan... Bisa dibilang begitu. Tadinya Sasuke mengusulkan gift-set saja. Tapi aku rasa, akan lebih 'beda' kalau memberi foto USG...", Sakura tersenyum.

"Oh, jelas beda. Itu benar-benar..., menyentuh...", Helen terlihat trenyuh, "Ya kan, Hinamori...??"

"Jelas...", gadis Hinamori menjawab, "Ngomong-ngomong, di mana Sasuke...??"

Sakura menghela nafas, "Ia aku suruh istirahat. Dan tolong, jangan tanya lagi."

"Oh ya, terima kasih untuk set pakaian, push-dolls dan baby-gloves kalian. Itu semua sangat bagus, dan pasti berguna...", Sakura membetulkan posisi duduknya.

"Mm-hm. Kami senang kau suka. Semoga bayinya juga suka.", Helen tertawa lagi.

Tiba-tiba Kakkoi histeris pelan.

"Ya Tuhan! Kalian tidak akan percaya, itu The Valiant!! Grup musik terkenal itu!!!", Kakkoi berkata dengan tidak melepas pandangannya ke kejauhan, "Dan mereka sedang berjalan ke sini!!!"

Riuh rendah tak percaya terdengar antara gadis yang sedang duduk bersama tadi.

"Sakura-san...?"

Sakura mendongak, melihat ke arah empat orang yang berdiri di depannya. "Oh, kalian datang...!"

Salah satu gadis dari empat orang tadi tersenyum menjawab, "Tentu saja kami datang, Sakura. Kami tidak akan melewatkan acara salah satu teman baik kami..."

"Ahaha.. Terima kasih, Haruna..."

"Ini hadiah dariku, aku tahu terlalu cepat, tapi aku tidak ada ide lagi...", Shizuka mengangkat dua buah violin case ber-leather hitam dengan lambang Uchiha pada handle-nya.

"Tidak apa, Shizuka. Ini bagus sekali...", Sakura menerimanya.

"Dan ini dariku... Maaf kalau terlalu sederhana...", seorang lagi gadis memberi kotak velvet-kristal yang menampilkan dua kalung bergrafir ular dan daun sakura pada liontinnya.

"Wow... Ini jauh dari sederhana, Arai...", Sakura mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Lalu hadiah dariku dan Wammy sudah ada di dalam rumahmu...!", Haruna menjawab dengan tawa kecil.

Sakura menatap heran, "Apa hadiahnya...??"

"Baby set dan beberapa pakaian bayi... Terlalu besar untuk dibawa-bawa.", Wammy menjawab tanya Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk, "Baik... Aku rasa bayinya senang... Karena aku merasa mereka bergerak di dalam sana..."

Seketika itu, semua orang di sekelilingnya berebut memegang perut Sakura.

-

-

"Kau yakin tidak ingin istirahat...??", Sasuke bertanya khawatir.

Tunggu.

Sasuke _khawatir...?_

Yes, people... There's a LOT of pregnant Sakura can do to daddy Uchiha's stoic motion...

"Iya, Sasuke-kun... Aku yakin...", Sakura bangkit dari posisi bersandarnya. "Lagipula, sebentar lagi juga acaranya selesai..."

Sasuke memandang Sakura cemas. Tepat ketika ia akan menarik paksa Sakura untuk bersandar, dua orang dari kerumunan tamu menghampiri posisi mereka.

"Sakura-chan...!"

Sakura mendongak, "Deeandra?? Nakamura??"

And for last good-long-15 minutes, they cheering a lot.

Made Sasuke twitch to the sounds...

"Oh, ini hadiah dari kami...!", Deeandra mengangkat sebuah paper bag besar dan mengeluarkan isinya.

"Taraaa~!!!", dua tamu itu berseru kompak.

Sakura menutup mulutnya yang terbuka, "Wow...! Ahahaha..!"

Di depannya, ada dua buah boneka buatan dari baju-baju mungil lainnya yang membentuk beruang biru muda dan pink.

"Kami membuatnya sendiri...!", Nakamura menyerahkan boneka-boneka itu pada Sakura.

"Terima kasih sekali, kalian berdua... Ini bagus sekali...!", Sakura melangkah sedikit meletakkan boneka-boneka itu di antara hadiah lainnya.

"Maaf kami tidak bisa lama mengobrol sekarang... Sebentar lagi kami harus mengajar...", Deeandra mulai berpamitan.

Segera setelah Deeandra dan Nakamura pergi, Sasuke bertanya pelan –tapi cukup jelas terdengar Sakura. "Siapa mereka...?"

"Hm?? Oh..., mereka temanku di akademi keperawatan dulu... Sekarang mereka menjadi pengajar...", Sakura menjelasakan.

"Hn."

Sakura memutar mata. What a possessive daddy Uchiha. 'Untung ia tidak melihat ketika aku berkumpul dengan yang lain...', Sakura berkata dalam hati.

"Sasuke-kun!!! Lihat!!! Ini dari Iruka-sensei!!! Owh... Ia memberikan boneka lumba-lumba!!!"

"Hn..."

Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura yang terduduk di tengah tumpukan hadiah dan kertas-kertas kado yang berserakan. Sedikit heran akan tenaga Sakura yang belum juga berkurang. Sebagai seorang wanita yang hamil muda, berjalan di acara resmi seharian, dan tidak istirahat, cukup mengagetkan bagi Sasuke bahwa Sakura masih bisa membuka –hampir—semua hadiah dan membaca kartu-kartu ucapannya.

"Dan itu hadiah terakhir...", Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan memeriksa sekeliling ruangan, mengecek kalau-kalau ada yang terlewat.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, menatap Sakura dalam-dalam. "Kau yakin itu sudah semua...?"

Sakura mengerutkan dahi dan melihat berputar lagi, "Ya... Aku rasa sudah semua..."

Sasuke tertawa kecil, "Kau sudah memeriksa kamar bayinya...?"

Sakura membelalakan mata, lalu setengah berlari kecil ke arah kamar yang dikatakan Sasuke.

Tepat di pintu depan kamar Sasuke (yang Sakura tempati), sebuah pintu terhias papan kecil yang berhias gambar-gambar beruang dan mainan bayi berwarna lembut di sekelilingnya. Dan bagian tengahnya masih kosong, seakan menanti grafiran nama bayi-bayi nanti.

Sakura menarik nafas, tersenyum. Ia merasakan Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang. "Siap untuk kejutan...?", tanya Sasuke.

Sakura hampir saja berteriak iya. Tapi ia bisa menahannya, dan menjawab dengan anggukan antusias. Tangan Sasuke membimbing tangan Sakura membuka pintu. Dan ketika pintu terbuka, Sakura merasa kakinya meleleh entah kemana. Beruntung baginya, ada Sasuke yang menahannya dalam pelukan.

"Kau suka...?", Sasuke sedikit berbisik.

Sakura mengangguk lagi. "Ya Tuhan..., ini... Ya Tuhan, Sasuke... Ini sangat sangat sangat indah..."

Beberapa air mata bahagia menetes di pipi Sakura.

Dengan tarikan nafas dan senyuman lebar, Sakura berjalan memasuki ruangan dengan cahaya lembut itu.

Ruangan itu didominasi warna-warni lembut khas bayi. Di salah satu temboknya, terlihat foto-foto shinobi seangkatnnya ketika masih bayi. Tertawa bahagia, membawa nuansa hangat pada ruangan itu. Di salah satu sisi terdapat maja ganti bayi berjajar dengan lemari rendah dengan gagang-gagang daun sakura. Dan di tengah ruangan terdapat tenda dengan gambar binatang-binatang dengan keluarga mereka. Sakura masuk ke dalam tenda itu dan mendapati banyak boneka serta bantal lembut di dalamnya. Alasnya empuk dan berenda halus. Membuat Sakura merebahkan diri dan tertawa kecil.

Sasuke ikut memasuki tenda itu. Berbaring di sebelah Sakura.

Tangan Sakura meraih rattle gantung di atasnya. Membuat suara-suara musik pelan mengalun menenangkan. Tidak sadarkan diri, tangan Sakura mengelus perutnya yang kian besar. Tersenyum, membiarkan air mata bahagianya jatuh lagi.

Ia menoleh, melihat ke arah Sasuke yang menatapnya lembut. "Apa bayinya suka...?", bisik Sasuke seraya melihat ke arah perut Sakura.

Sakura merasakan tendangan kecil di dalam perutnya. "Ya... Mereka suka..."

Sasuke bergerak turun, mendekatkan sisi wajahnya ke perut Sakura. "Hmm... Aku bisa mendengar mereka tertawa...", Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Sakura cukup lama dan akhirnya...,

...menciumnya lembut...

**tbc—

* * *

****ya ya ya...  
kamar bayi itu mengadaptasi kamar bayi dari They Kiss Again...**

**I couldn't resist it...!  
the room's just sooooo~ cute...!  
XDDDD**

**so...,  
how's it?????**

**maav ya..., kalo penampilan OC tidak memuaskan...  
kemampuan menulis Yvne makin ilang aja nih...  
Dx**

**POLLS  
should I stop...?  
why...?  
jawaban kalian menentukan banget loh...  
(maksa)**

**review, please...?  
xo xo,  
Yvne F.S.D.**


	14. Chapter 14

**chapter 14...!  
oh gosh, is it that much??  
O.o**

**thanks for coming...  
thanks for reviewing...  
thanks for supporting...  
many many thanks to you guys...  
:')**

**CIA & SoS have been hiatus-ing.  
setelah tamat Lagu Sedih, both will be updated.  
supaya readers ga distracted...  
(author over-pede tulisannya dibaca)  
:P**

**standard disclaimer applied**

**WARNING  
OC,  
OOC,  
fluff,  
pairing (duh),  
dan kejelekan-kejelekan lainnyaaaaa**

**hehehehehehehehehehe.

* * *

**"Baik. Tahan, Sakura. Kita hampir sampai...", sang Hokage terlihat panik dalam lari kecilnya.

Beberapa orang perawat memasuki satu ruangan dan mempersiapkan alat-alat medis. Beberapa lainnya mendorong ranjang dengan Sakura di atasnya.

Terlihat terengah dengan keringat bercucuran. Wajahnya pucat.

"Sakura, Sakura! Cobalah untuk tetap sadar!", Tsunade memasang sarung tangan karet sambil terus bicara pada Sakura.

"Siapkan alat vacum! Siaga pada kemungkinan pendaraahan!", sang Hokage memerintah. "Dan siapapun! SERET BOCAH UCHIHA KE SINI!!!"

-

-

"Aku tidak percaya kita hanya diam di sini!!", Naruto menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Harusnya kita kan berlatih!"

"Hn. Diamlah, dobe.", Sasuke menghirup teh yang ia pesan.

"APA KAU BILANG??!!"

"Sudahlah... Jarang kan, kita berkumpul begini...?", seorang pria dengan rambut perak menengahi.

"Tapiii-"

"Uchiha-san?"

Ketiga pria yang berasal dari tim 7 itu menoleh ke arah pria dengan seragam medic-nin.

Yang dipanggil menjawab, "Ya?"

"Anda dibutuhkan di rumah sakit.", si medic-nin terlihat masih mengatur nafas. "Haruno-san..."

Without further a do, Uchiha Sasuke sprint to the hospital...

* * *

"Tapi pak, anda tidak diperbolehkan-"

"MINGGIR!", Sasuke mendorong dua perawat yang menghalangi pintu tempat Sakura berada. "Sakura!!!"

Tsunade mendongak dari peralatannya, "Uchiha! Syukurlah kau sudah datang! Bantu Sakura agar tetap sadar!!"

Mungkin dalam kehidupan biasa, Sasuke sudah membangkang pada kata-kata Tsunade tadi. But we all know..., how pinky turns Uchiha's ordinary life, become an extraordinary one... Maka ia pun mendekati Sakura yang mencoba tersenyum meski sedang menahan sakit.

Tangan Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura yang bergetar hebat. "Bertahanlah, Sakura..."

Sakura menghela nafas dalam anggukannya.

"Baik, ayo Sakura..., kita mulai...", Tsunade melihat Sakura sesaat, mendapat anggukan setuju. "Mulai tekan..."

Tsunade memberi contoh pengambilan nafas yang segera diikuti Sakura.

Erangan pertama...

Air mata Sakura jatuh. Dan Sasuke segera menyadarinya. Diraihnya wajah Sakura, dielusnya lembut. "Lakukan demi bayi-bayi kita, Sakura..."

Erangan kedua...

"Ayo, Sakura! Aku sudah bisa melihat kepalanya...!", Tsunade berseru hal yang membuat jantung Sasuke terasa seperti ditekan.

"Ayo, Sakura...", Sasuke berbisik.

Erangan ketiga...

"Lakukan demi aku..."

Erangan keempat...

"Hampir, Sakura... Ayo...!"

"...demi cinta kita..."

Dan tangisan pertama pecah.

-

-

Naruto berjalan bolak-balik di lorong rumah sakit. Sesekali mencoba melihat melalui celah-celah di pintu.

"Tenanglah, Naruto...", Kakashi menutup buku jingganya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja..."

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG?!! DIA AKAN MELAHIRKAN!!! DAN KITA TIDAK TAHU APA-"

Terdengar tengisan yang membuat Naruto menempelkan telinga ke pintu di hadapannya.

"Seperti yang aku bilang...", Kakashi tersenyum di balik pentup wajahnya. "Oh, dan kau sudah menjadi paman Naruto..."

Sakura masih lelah dari perjuangan antara hidup-matinya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Tapi senyumnya terlihat jelas. Dan beberapa tetes air mata bahagia menuruni pipinya.

Di pelukannya kini ada satu manusia mungil yang bergerak perlahan dalam kehangatan sang ibu. Dan di sebelahnya, Sasuke menggendong sosok yang serupa. Mata onyx Sasuke tidak lepas dari bayi di tangannya. Tersenyum.

"Mereka mirip denganmu, Sasuke-kun...", Sakura mengusap pipi bayinya perlahan.

"Hn..."

"Selamat, Uchiha..", Tsunade memberi tatapan terakhir sebelum menginstruksikan laporan pada perawat.

"HEIHOO! PAMAN NARUTO DATAAAANG~!!!"

Sasuke menoleh pelan dengan tatapan mengancam. "Kau mau apa, dobe?"

"Ah! Maaf! Apa aku membangunkan mereka??", Naruto—tidak biasanya—meminta maaf dan mendekati Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Ohh... Lihat kalian! Begitu cocok...!", Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, mengagumi pemandangan keluarga baru di hadapannya. "Dan lihat aku, aku sudah menjadi paman...!", pirang membuka tangannya, tertawa atas kelakarnya sendiri.

"Hn. Berisik."

"Ckckck... Kau tidak boleh berkata kasar di depan bayi yang baru lahir, Sasuke...", Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, seperti sedang memarahi anak kecil.

Sakura tertawa. Ia melihat ke arah bayi yang berada dalam lindungan Sasuke. "Oh Tuhan! Lihat, Sasuke-kun dia tersenyum...!"

Sasuke menunduk untuk melihat sang junior.

Dan ikut tersenyum.

Naruto tertawa pelan, "Aku suka akhir yang bahagia..."

* * *

**two weeks later—**

"Ya Tuhan... Mereka begitu...- menggemaskan...!", Tenten berseru senang ketika melihat dua bayi di crib yang diletakkan di tengah ruangan. Takeuchi mengulurkan tangannya, seakan ingin berkenalan dengan dua teman barunya itu. "Ta!"

Ruangan di kediaman Uchiha itu hanya didatangi beberapa kerabat dan teman-teman dekat saja. Sakura duduk di dekat crib, sedang Sasuke berkeliling ruangan—menyapa tamu yang sebagian besar ia kenal.

"Jadi... Kau sudah menentukan namanya??", Ino bertanya pada Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk, "Akan diumumkan nanti..."

Tenten sedikit kewalahan menahan Takeuchi, "Sepertinya anakku semangat sekali ingin berkenalan dengan anak-anakmu, Sakura."

Said mom just laugh.

"Aku akan menitipkan ia pada Neji. Tunggu ya!", Tenten terlihat memberikan Takeuchi pada Neji yang sedang mengobrol dengan Sasuke.

"Kenapa harus di sini??", Neji menahan tangan Takeuchi yang hampir menjenggut rambut panjangnya.

"Aku takut ia mengganggu bayi-bayinya. Sebentar saja! Ya?", Tenten mengecup pipi Neji cepat dan berlalu ke tempat duduk para wanita.

Neji memangku sang anak dan mengambil rattle dari tas yang Tenten bawa. Takeuchi memainkannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?", Sasuke bertanya rendah.

Neji mendongak, "Apa?"

"Punya anak.", Sasuke memperhatikan Takeuchi yang memukulkan rattle empuk itu ke kaki mungilnya.

"Seperti menjalankan misi...", Neji membenarkan posisi duduk Takeuchi, "Hanya saja dengan tanggung jawab lebih besar, dan masa jabat seumur hidup."

Sasuke melihat ke arah crib yang berisi bayi-bayinya—yang sedang ditunggui Sakura.

"Hn. Aku suka misi."

And there's a small visible smile on those avenger lips...

-

-

"Baik... Semuanya tenang—Lee, berhentilah memainkan mainan kembar, Chouji! Itu susu bayi!—oh, ayolah... Berkumpul di sini...", Naruto mengeraskan suaranya agar para tamu berkumpul di tengah ruangan.

Sakura duduk di sofa single, menggendong satu dari si kembar. Sedang yang satunya berada dalam pelukan sang ayah.

"Sekarang saatnya pengumuman nama si kembar...", Naruto berkata ketika semua sudah menaruh perhatian padanya. "Seperti yang kita tahu, mereka laki-laki dan perempuan...", Naruto melihat ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke.

Setelah menghela nafas lega, Naruto bicara, "Dan namanya adalah Uchiha Ryuu dan Uchiha Ichigo...!"

Penyebutan nama itu disambut tepuk tangan riuh rendah dari tamu-tamu.

"Sudah, lanjutkanlah apapun yang kalian lakukan tadi!", Naruto membubarkan kerumunan tamu.

"Terima kasih, Naruto...", Sakura tersenyum senang pada sahabatnya.

"Ah! Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih sudah diperbolehkan menyebut nama mereka...!", Naruto mengelus kepala Ryuu yang ditumbuhi sedikit rambut.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Mereka benar-benar mirip denganmu, teme..."

* * *

Sakura terdiam di telungkupnya. Suara dentingan musik klasik membuat suasana malam itu tenang. Ia tersenyum.

Di hadapannya ada dua sosok malaikat kecil—atau begitulah ia memanggil mereka—sedang tertidur damai.

"Sakura?", Sasuke muncul dari balik pintu. Sakura berbalik, meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir—mengisyaratkan diam.

Sasuke mendekati ketiga sosok itu.

"Mereka akan tidur di sini...?", Sasuke bertanya pelan, duduk di sisi lain si kembar.

Sakura mengangguk, berganti posisi jadi tertidur menghadap langit-langit.

Sasuke melihat dua bayinya. "Baiklah..., selamat tidur...", ia beranjak menjauh.

"Kau mau ke mana??", Sakura bangkit.

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sasuke berbalik, "Ke sofa."

Sakura tertawa kecil atas jawaban datar Sasuke.

"Memang harusnya di mana??", Sasuke merasa sedikit terejek dengan tawa Sakura.

Dengan itu, tawa Sakura berganti menjadi senyuman kecil. Ditatapnya Sasuke yang menaikkan alis, menunggu jawaban.

"Di sini. Bersama kami..."

-

-

"Tapi, Naruto-kun...", Hyuuga heiress look slight nervous.

"Sudahlah, Hinata-chan...! Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan bayinya??", Naruto menjawab dengan bisikan keras.

Hinata menghela nafas, "Baiklah..."

Hyuuga heiress activate her kekkei-genkai.

Setelah dipaksa ikut oleh Naruto—yang curiga Sasuke akan 'doing the business' dengan Sakura dan membiarkan bayinya menangis semalaman—ke kediaman Uchiha, kini Hinata harus melihat ke dalam dengan byakugan-nya. Untuk membuktikan apakah Naruto benar atau salah.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Hinata-chan??"

Hinata tersenyum kecil. Me-nonaktifkan byakugannya.

Naruto mengangkat alis, "Apa??"

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan senyum masih di wajah cantikanya, "Dua chakra kecil yang dilindungi dua chakra lainnya..."

**tbc—

* * *

****ooooooooowh....  
X3  
(terharu sendiri pas nulis)**

**hm.  
entah kenapa...  
aku ngerasa chapter ini jelek dibanding chapter lainnya...  
:s**

**so sorry if it is..  
Dx**

**yep, jadinya kembar cewe-cowo.  
Ryuu – Ichigo.**

**hehehehehehehehehe.  
(tiba-tiba inget festival sICHIGOsan)**

**pasti anak SasuSaku lucu banget kalo ikut fest itu...  
XDD**

**FINAL CHAPTER ; 15  
hho...  
akhirnya...  
se-chappie lagi nih...!  
XD**

**review, please...?  
xo xo,  
Yvne FSD.**


	15. Chapter 15

**gimme the F-I-N-A-L,  
FINAL CHAP!!  
-teriak ala cheerleader-**

**final chapter...  
aduh, jadi terharu...  
:')**

**standard disclaimer applied**

**WARNING  
OC,  
OOC,  
fluff,  
pairing,  
and so many things I coldn't even list...**

**langsung sajjjaaaaa.  
XDD

* * *

**Sosok pria itu hanya terdiam.

Kadang tersenyum.

Di hadapannya, terlihat 3 bentuk yang sangat berharga baginya. Mungkin tidak pernah ia sebutkan secara nyata—kita semua tahu ia terlalu 'tinggi' untuk melakukan hal semacam itu—tapi hal itu sangat ia sadari dan yakini. Sulit mengatakannya. Bagaimana perasaannya pada seorang wanita. Bagaimana pentingnya ia dan 'malaikat-malaikat' kecilnya.

_**Damn..., it's so hard for me to say...  
Secret feelings lock away...**_

Bagaimana nafasnya akan tertahan di berbagai kesempatan. Seperti saat-saat yang spesifik berikut;

Saat ia terbangun pada malam hari, hanya untuk mendapati seorang wanita sedang menggendong seorang bayi—atau malah dua—di pelukannya.

Saat ia berjalan masuk rumah untuk menerima sambutan selamat datang dari wanita tadi, dan mendengar ceritanya soal bayi-bayi di hari itu.

Saat ia akan menjalankan sebuah misi, dan ada satu tangan lembut yang mengelus lengannya dan kata 'hati-hati' atau 'aku menunggu'.

Tidak, bukan _aku_ menunggu.

Tapi _kami _menunggu.

Dan si pria kembali tersenyum.

_**Heaven knows I always felt so much for you...**_

"Sasuke-kun, sarapan sudah siap.."

"Baik, apa yang ingin kau tanya, teme?", pria pirang bertanya dan menatap serius pada sosok sahabatnya.

"Hn.", Uchiha Sasuke menghela nafas, "Tidakkah kau merasa ada yang aneh pada- err.. 'hubungan'..-ku dan Sakura?"

Uzumaki Naruto menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat dan gelengan kepala. "Tidak ada."

Kali ini Sasuke yang menatap heran, "Benarkah?"

Naruto mengangguk lagi. "Kecuali..., kenyataan kalau kau dan dia sudah mempunyai dua anak dan tinggal serumah selama empat bulan tapi tidak ada kejelasan status."

"Untuk sesaat, kau terdengar pintar, dobe.", Sasuke merasa sedikit terhina. "Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Melamarnya."

Dead silent.

"Memang salah bertanya padamu.", Sasuke mendengus.

"Kenapa, teme?? Oh, ayolah! Jangan bilang kau tidak paham?? Kau dan Sakura saling mencintai dan bahkan sudah punya anak!! Dua!!", Naruto mengedepankan kedua jarinya. "Sudah seharusnya kalian menikah! Atau kau..."

Sasuke melirik tajam, "Apa?"

"Kau takut...?", Naruto mengakhiri kalimat dengan senyum mengejek.

Sasuke menghela nafas—kali ini untuk menahan amarah, "Tidak."

"Kau tidak punya ide bagaimana akan melamarnya??", Naruto tidak mendapat jawaban, "Gampang! Kau tinggal pergi membeli cincin dan bunga, pulang dan bertanya 'Sakura, maukah kau menjadi istriku?', yang, aku harus bilang, sudah sangat jelas terlihat seperti itu."

_**I'm not that romantic...  
Even worse I'm sarcastic...-**_

"Hn, dobe."

_**-...sometimes**_

-

-

Sasuke memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Naruto dan 'ide bodohnya'.

Dia tidak usah bertanya pun, Sakura sudah mengiyakan menjadi istrinya!...kan?

Tanpa ia sadari, dua tangannya terkepal. Tidak pernah ia sebingung ini. Hanya karena persoalan sepele.

Menikah.

Hah, tanpa cincin pun bisa.

Benar kan...?

Sekali lagi Sasuke menghela nafas. Seharian ia kembali menggeser harga dirinya. Ya, mungkin secara tidak sadar pula. Setiap ia bertemu orang yang ia kenal, ia akan bertanya soal ini. Dan semua mengatakan hal yang sama.

Sekarang ia berpikir Naruto telah menghasut semua orang untuk berkata sama.

Atau mungkin itu memang harus ia lakukan...

"Selamat datang, Sasuke-kun...!", Sakura muncul dari dapur.

"Hn."

"Kau ke mana saja?? Aku sedang menyiapkan makan malam... Tapi aku hanya memasak sup. Ryuu dan Ichigo tidak bisa diam setelah mereka bisa berbalik sendiri... Aku takut mereka berguling dan jatuh.", Sakura menghampiri crib di tengah ruangan.

Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura yang mengangkat Ryuu. "Hn... Berjalan-jalan..."

"Benarkah??", Sakura membenarkan posisi sarung tangan Ryuu—ia sudah mulai menggigiti boneka di sarung tangan itu. "Kenapa kau tidak mengajak kami...?"

Tubuh Sasuke menegang, mengingat apa yang orang-orang bilang padanya hari ini. "Hn..."

_**And now it's time I tell you this...**_

Sakura tersenyum, "Ya sudah, aku akan memandikan Ryuu dulu. Jaga Ichigo ya?"

Dengan itu, Sakura berlalu ke kamar bayi.

Sasuke mendekati anak perempuannya yang telungkup dengan kepala menyamping. Ketika ia melihat sang ayah, ia memukul-mukulkan tangan kecilnya dan mengeluarkan suara 'pffa!' ke arah Sasuke. Isn't that just adorable...?

Dengan kedua lengan, Sasuke mengangkat Ichigo. "Kau bermain apa saja dengan ibu...?", ia bertanya pada sang bayi.

"Chaa.", Ichigo mendekatkan tangan ke mulut mungilnya.

Sasuke tersenyum.

_**What's always been my only wish...**_

-

-

Makan malam yang mengerikan.

Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Sasuke.

Bukan makanannya tidak enak.

Atau Ryuu – Ichigo terus menangis.

Tidak, bukan itu.

Tapi suasana tenang dengan Sakura di hadapannya membuat ia tidak nyaman.

"Sasu-"

"Ya??", Sasuke menjawab terlalu cepat.

Sakura memandangnya heran, lalu tertawa kecil. "Kau kenapa...??"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak apa..."

"Benar...?"

"Hn..."

"Baiklah...", Sakura meletakkan peralatan makannya, "Aku mengecek anak-anak dulu..."

Sasuke menahannya, "Tidak usah! Kau...- makan saja. Aku yang mengecek mereka."

Sosok pria Uchiha begitu cepat berlalu dari ruang makan. Membuat Haruno menggelengkan kepala, "Aneh..."

-

-

"Mereka sudah tidur...?", tanya Sakura pelan.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun...", Sakura mendekati sang ayah. Ia tertawa kecil ketika melihat bayi-bayinya.

"Apa...??", Sasuke bertanya.

"Kau meletakkan mereka terbalik, Sasuke-kun...", Sakura memandangnya bergantian dengan ranjang bayi, "Ryuu ada di tempat adiknya, dan Ichigo di tempat kakaknya..."

Sasuke merasa sedikit memanas pada wajah, "Hn."

Tidak salah kalau Sasuke sampai menempatkan si kembar terbalik. Tanpa mata mereka terbuka, akan sulit membedakannya. Rambut mereka yang segelap rambut sang ayah terlihat sama. Begitu juga kulit putih pucatnya. Hanya mata mereka yang berbeda; Ryuu onyx dan Ichigo turquoise.

"Kita juga harus tidur... Ayo.", Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke.

And yes, that's a microscopic blush on his face...

"Kau yakin??", Sakura bertanya dengan raut muka khawatir.

"Hn."

Di perbatasan Konoha, terlihat Sasuke sedang berdiri dengan roda bayi kembar di hadapannya. Dan Sakura membawa tas besar.

_**Even though I'm no Spiderman...  
Or a Superman...**_

Wonder where's our pinky's gonna get going...

"Sudahlah, Sakura...! Sasuke kan sudah bilang iya!", sahabat Sakura—Ino—terdengar tidak sabar.

Sakura melihat Sasuke sekali lagi, "Baiklah... Aku pergi dulu..."

Dan dengan itu, Sakura dan Ino pergi keluar gerbang perbatasan Konoha.

Sasuke melihat bayi-bayinya. "Kita mulai...?"

-

-

Bukan Sakura melepas tanggung jawab atau dengan egois pergi begitu saja meniggalkan Sasuke dan bayi-bayi, hanya saja misi dari sang Hokage langsung yang mengharuskan ia pergi dengan sahabatnya untuk mengecek kesehatan penduduk di perbatasan negara—salah satu sumber bilang mereka keracunan air dari keran yang terkontaminasi limbah satu pabrik.

Dan ya, Sakura pergi.

Meninggalkan Sasuke dengan bayi yang—boleh diingat lagi—ada dua.

But we all expected more, don't we...??

Semua misi, keharusan, waktu, dan semua kondisi sudah diatur oleh—terima kasih kepada—Naruto. Semua untuk satu momen spesial yang diharapkan akan berjalan baik tanpa keributan.

_**I'll be the one who court to you...  
Night and day...**_

Rencananya sederhana; buat Sakura pergi selama beberapa hari, siapkan kebutuhan yang diperlukan, latih ekspresi Sasuke, dan—BOOM—event inti.

Karena rencana itu pula-lah sekarang Sasuke sedang berada di toko perhiasan.

"Baik, tidak usah yang aneh-aneh. Hanya cincin emas putih dengan berlian mungil—tapi tidak berarti yang murah—di atasnya, kan?", seorang wanita tua membaca ulang kertas yang berisi permintaan Sasuke tentang cincin spesial itu.

"Hn."

"Baiklah, tuan... Anda bisa mengambilnya lusa pada jam yang sama.", wanita tadi berkata ramah.

Tanpa kata-kata lagi, Sasuke berjalan keluar toko. Mendorong kereta bayi bersamanya.

"Teme...!!!", suara itu membuat Sasuke berhenti. Naruto mendekatinya. "Baiklah, kau ingin ungu atau merah muda??"

Di penyebutan dua warna itu Sasuke menaikkan alis. "Tidak dua-duanya."

"Apa?? Kau harus memilih, teme...! Atau kau ingin aku yang pilihkan...????"

Mata Sasuke mengecil dengan horor, "Tidak."

"Kalau begitu kau harus memilih...!"

"Tidak bisa cari warna lain??", Sasuke bertanya tegas.

Naruto terlihat berpikir, "OH!!"

_**And trust me,  
I don't need a spiderweb...,  
Or a laser eyes...**_  
'_**cause you're giving me the strength to say...  
Share your life and be my wife...**_

-

-

"Sudah kau siapkan semuanya??", Uchiha Aika bertanya pada Shino.

"Sudah.", Shino menjawab singkat.

"Shino-kun, kita harus menyiapkan ruangannya!", Suzuran berkata dari pintu sebuah gedung besar.

Shino menjawab iya dan pamit pada Aika, berlalu ke dalam gedung besar yang dipenuhi orang dari klan Aburame tadi.

"Hai, Aika-chan!!", Naruto menghampiri Aika yang sedang akan memasuki gedung.

"Selamat pagi, Uzumaki-san.", jawab Aika sopan.

"Bagaimana persiapan dalam ruangannya??", Naruto melihat lembaran yang dipegang Aika.

"Baik... Sekarang tinggal mengatur lightning dalam gedung.", Aika tersenyum, "Berapa waktu yang kita punya?"

Naruto menjawab cepat, "Hanya besok, lusa mereka pulang..."

Aika mengangguk mengerti, "Kalau begitu kita harus bergerak cepat...!"

* * *

**-with Sakura-**

_Two days later..._

"Baiklah, selesai!", Sakura tersenyum pada seorang anak kecil yang baru ia sembuhkan.

"Terima kasih!", anak itu berkata dan melompat turun dari ranjang periksa, berlari ke arah ibunya yang menunggu di luar tenda.

Sakura tersenyum, mengingat ia akan mempunyai dua anak yang nantinya berlari memeluknya kala ia pulang ke rumah.

"Sakura?"

Said girl turns around, "Ya, Ino?"

"Kau harus berhenti melakukan itu.", ujar Ino sambil memasukkan peralatan penyembuhan ke dalam tas besar. "Atau kita tidak akan pernah pulang."

"Melakukan apa??", Sakura bertanya dan ikut membereskan alat-alatnya.

"Menyembuhkan semua orang! Anak kecil tadi hanya tergores!", Ino berkata tinggi, "Ingat, kita di sini hanya untuk menyembuhkan penduduk yang keracunan—yang mana sudah kita lakukan. Tapi bukannya pulang, kita malah menetap hanya untuk menyembuhkan luka anak-anak yang terjatuh. Kau tahu kita sudah terlambat, kan??"

Sakura tertawa kecil, "Maaf, Ino. Aku tidak tega melihat mereka tidak bisa bermain. Lagipula kenapa kau sangat mengharuskan kita pulang, sih??"

"Karena Sasuke akan-", Ino berhenti, "Er...- maksudku anak-anakmu dan Sasuke menunggu!"

Sakura merasa sedikit janggal, tapi lalu membenarkan pernyataan Ino.

_**Damn, so hard for me to say...  
Secret feelings locked away...**_

Ino menghela nafas, hampir saja ia mengacaukan kejutannya!

"Baik, kita berangkat sekarang! Dengan itu kita tidak akan pulang terlalu larut.", Ino mengangkat tasnya.

"Baik baik...", Sakura tersenyum—sekali lagi mengingat anak-anaknya dan Sasuke yang menunggu...

* * *

**-with Konoha-**

"Apa mereka sudah datang??", Naruto yang bertanya pada Neji yang baru berjalan dari arah gerbang besar Konoha.

"Hn.", Neji menempatkan diri di samping Tenten dan Takeuchi, "Mungkin sepuluh menit lagi mereka sampai."

Naruto terlihat 'mencerah', ia melihat pada Sasuke yang memegangi kereta bayi. "Kau jemput ia, aku jaga mereka.", katanya seraya tersenyum ke dalam kereta bayi yang berisi Ryuu dan Ichigo.

"Hn..."

-

-

"Sakura, kau pulanglah. Aku yang melapor pada Hokage-sama.", Ino berkata.

Sakura melihat sahabatnya, "Terima kasih, Ino. Aku duluan..."

"Ya ya, pulanglah Nyonya Uchiha!", Ino tersenyum lebar.

Dengan senyum pula, Sakura berjalan pulang ke arah distrik Uchiha.

Hanya butuh beberapa menit untuk Sakura hingga sampai di pintu masuk distrik Uchiha tempat ia dan keluarga barunya tinggal.

Dan di sana, sudah menunggu pria yang ia cintai.

Dan mencintainya...

"Hn. Kau sudah pulang..."

_**Heaven knows I've always felt this much for you...**_

Sakura tersenyum dan mendekatinya, "Anak-anak sudah tidur...??"

Sasuke menatapnya lama, "Bisa dibilang begitu..."

Tangan Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura, "Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tunjukkan..."

Tidak perlu kecurigaan, Sakura berjalan mengikuti arah yang Sasuke tunjukkan. Mereka sampai di sebuah gedung besar dengan pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Tidak terlihat cahaya dari dalam ataupun luar gedung. Hanya sedikit sinar dari bulan di atas mereka.

"Aku harap kau suka...", Sasuke menuntun Sakura masuk ke dalam gedung tadi.

_**I'm not that romantic...  
Even worse I'm sarcastic...-  
-...sometimes**_

Sakura memegangi lengan Sasuke—yang memeluknya dari belakang. Kegelapan membuatnya tidak bisa melihat apapun. "Ada apa...?", tanyanya berbisik.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil, "Kau akan tahu..."

--satu titik cahaya muncul dari dalam kegelapan.

_**And now it's time I tell you this...  
(for you to know what I feel...)  
What's always been my only wish...**_

"Mungkin aku sudah banyak melakukan kesalahan di masa lalu...", Sasuke memulai.

_**Even though I'm no Spiderman...**_

--satu lagi titik cahaya muncul di hadapan mereka.

"...dan aku sudah membuatmu menderita karenanya..."

_**Or a Superman...**_

--cahaya kecil itu mulai bermunculan lagi, mengelilingi mereka.

"...dan aku ingin meminta maaf dengan berjanji untuk terus melindungimu..."

_**I'll be the one who court to you...  
Night and day...**_

"...selamanya..."

--Sakura tersenyum ketika mendengar kata-kata Sasuke dan menyadari cahanya itu berasal dari kunang-kunang.

"Dan aku hanya butuh satu hal untuk melakukannya..."

_**And trust me,  
I don't need a spiderweb...,  
Or a laser eyes...**_

"...hanya satu kata 'iya'..."

'_**cause you're giving me the strength to say...**_

"Menikahlah denganku.."

_**Share your life and be my wife...**_

Mata Sakura terpejam ketika kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulut Sasuke. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa lemas—beruntung ada Sasuke yang menahannya dari terjatuh. Ia tersenyum dalam tangis harunya. Apa ini benar...? Semua kata-kata itu dari mulut Sasuke?? Karena semua ini begitu indah...

_**-woman singing-  
Can't believe your heart...  
It's so beautiful fillin my soul...  
Makes me think that I'm dreaming...**_

Will you be my wife, baby...?

Sakura berbalik menghadapi Sasuke yang melihatnya di bawah sinar redup dari kunang-kunang di sekeliling mereka.

Mereka hanya bertatapan—dan memang hanya itu yang mereka perlukan.

_**Even though I'm no Spiderman...**_

_**Or a Superman...**_

Ya, cinta kadang tidak membutuhkan kata-kata.

_**I'll be the one who court to you...  
Night and day...**_

Dan tidak satupun dari mereka yang menyadari wajah mereka sudah saling mendekat untuk mencium lembut.

_**And trust me,  
I don't need a spiderweb...,  
Or a laser eyes...**_

Sakura melepas ciuman yang lama dan lembut itu.

'_**cause you're giving me the strength to say...-**_

Sasuke menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya, "Aku rasa itu berarti iya..."

'_**cause you're giving me the strength to say...  
Share your life and be my wife...**_

Yes, we all love happy ending...

**--THE END--**

**

* * *

****SUCKY ENDING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**DDDDDDDDDDX**

**maaf ya..., endingnya tidak se-fluff yang diharapkan...  
jelek sekali!!!!  
x-x**

**ya...  
tapi Yvne senang akhirnya Lagu Sedih tamat...****:')  
I'm so proud of myself...  
-narsiiiis-

* * *

**

**VOTE terakhir dari Lagu Sedih...**

**dan sangat diharapkan kalian memilih...**

**apakah Yvne harus membuat '****The Deleted Scene of Lagu Sedih****'...??**

**and yes, it contains LEMON.**

**X3**

**-LOL-

* * *

**

**Yvne wanna say thanks to...**

**Yuuichi93 ; Hasheo the Terror of Death ; Phillip William Wammy ; Akina Takahashi ; Nakamura Arigatou ; Rin Kajuji ; Myuuga Arai ; Inuzumaki Helen ; M4yura ; naomi misaki ; TheSyaoranSakuraLover ; Hikari hime ; uzumaki khai ; miyu201 ; jann juraquile ; wawa ; pink violin ; Whitepurple ; ; Deeandra Hihara ; -mika- ; dark aphrodite ; X-tee ; Faika Araifa ; Hyacinthoides ; dilia shiraishi ; k ii b u l-chan ; Ayumi ; -anon- ; .momoshiro ; sa3 ; Karupin.69 ; YuLaan ; Hayouky-chan ; 5 sekawan ; Rosalinda Georgia ; x Hinamori Sakura x ; ; Aika Uchiha ; Reina Uchiha ; kawaii-haruna ; kakkoii-chan ; Genevieve Rousseau ; uchietam ; Hakar4s1n ; Nara Kamizuki ; Uchiha ; Mayu Asuka ; dan yang lainnya di chap 15 inii..  
**

**for reviewing Lagu Sedih...  
and for telling me not to stop...  
duh, terharuuuu~****  
:')**

**dan pastinya para readers yang setia baca dan nunggu update-nya...  
**

**THANK YOU SO MANY MUCH!!!!!!!  
GOD BLESS YOU ALL...!!!!****  
XDDDDD**

**also, I wanna say sorry if there's any mistakes I've made along the story of Lagu Sedih.  
I've tried my best, ttebayo! ****X)**

**see you in 2009! :D**

**xo xo,  
Yvne F.S. Devolnueht**


End file.
